


Shrinkyclinks

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguments, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Dorks, Feels Got In There, Haha-yeah right, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pining, Poor Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Russian, Sort of? - Freeform, Steve Likes It When Bucky Speaks in Russian, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony is a little shit, Top!Bucky Barnes, lots of love, smutt and fluff, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: The lovely story of how Steve Rogers gets hit by an unusual dart and well-things just sort of spiral from there. Bucky is overprotective and Steve secretly loves this. Feelings are revealed and yeah-fun is had by all. Lots of sexy times and fun towards the end, so enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks...not gonna' lie. <3

"Uh... _guys?_ " Cap's voice cut in over the comms.

It sounded slightly shaky, not quite his usual self. "What's up, Cap?" Tony fired back as he took down another poor excuse of a robot.

Steve cleared his throat. "I've got a bit of a situation here and I'm gonna' need a lift back to the Tower like… _now-_ " He said and to his credit, he sounded only slightly panicked. 

"Uh...okay. What's going on?" Tony asked nervously as Jarvis got a lock on the Captain's position.

Steve huffed out an exasperated breath but then Bucky was coming in over the comms, worry clearly lacing his voice. ”Steve? What's your position? You need me?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I'm okay, Buck. Just focus on the fight. Tony, you got a lock on me yet?" Steve asked impatiently. 

"I'm on my way, be there in a sec," He told him as he started in on the super-soldier’s location.

"You _sure_ you're okay, Steve?" Bucky asked nervously as he took out yet another robot.

" _Peachy keen-_ “ Steve replied, but his voice came out too high and pitchy and Bucky grimaced at the sound.

"Alright, Cap. Look alive, I'm comin' in hot," Tony told him and Steve laughed a little, but it sounded strained.

"Might want to slow it down, think I'm gonna' need a bit of help-" The Captain started, only to be cut off by Tony’s surprised exclamation.

" _Holy mother of-_ " Tony cut in as he rounded the corner of a skyscraper and caught sight of the Captain who now stood in the middle of the street, shield propped up by his feet.

" _Tony_ -" Steve interrupted and within seconds he had touched down in front of the Captain and flipped his face plate up to take a better look. 

"Cap, you're-" Tony started as he took a deep breath. 

" _Just fine-_ " Steve interrupted with a nervous smile. "Think you can get me outta' here?" He asked quickly before attempting to lift his shield.

Tony nodded stupidly and took a step towards him and easily scooped up the blonde in a bridal carry...all 90lbs of him. 

Steve let out an only slightly undignified sound and Tony couldn't help giving him a little grin. "You gonna tell me what happened?" He asked as he lifted the shield up as well.

"Mute the comm and I will," Steve said as he reached up to mute his own. 

Tony agreed and whilst both heard several complaints from their other Team members, Tony knew this was going to be important. "I got hit with some kind of weird dart gun I've never seen before. I'm pretty sure this whole thing was a diversion. As soon as I was on my own, they got me and I'm just relieved it didn't happen right after I was hit. I took down the few that got me, but I couldn't get the gun that they used. But Tony... _dear God_...I hope this isn't permanent,” He told him in earnest.

Tony nodded, still rather speechless over the whole ordeal. "You feel okay? I mean, do you have your illnesses back or anything?" 

Steve shrugged, still clinging to Tony's armour. "I feel okay. I'm breathing alright so that's a plus," Steve said with a wry grin. 

Tony nodded, "Uh yeah…that’s really good, Cap. But uh...I should probably get someone to see if they can find that gun and see if we can't get more information." 

Steve nodded and un-muted his comm, "Think you guys can do without Iron-Man and I for the rest of the fight?"

"We'll be fine, Cap. Are you okay, though? _Seriously?_ ” Bucky asked, genuine concern lacing his voice.

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, Buck. I'm fine. Just-if any of you come across a weird purple gun, bring it in. We need to run some tests." 

"That sounds a little ominous," Clint chirped. 

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced to the genius. Tony huffed out a little breath as he un-muted his end of the comms, "Taking Cap back to the Tower. See you in a bit."

As soon as they made it back to the Tower, Bruce was ready and waiting for them in the lab. They ran test after test, running blood work and full body scans and the like and finally after two hours of medical tests and a whole slew of questions. 

They finally had at least a partial answer as to how this happened. By the time the Team made it back to the Tower, Steve was sitting in the communal kitchen with both Tony and Bruce and they were attempting to get him to eat something. 

The blonde frowned deeply and hopped down off the stool, grimacing slightly as he stumbled and only just caught himself. He'd forgotten just how high the stools actually were. 

He sighed deeply and scrubbed his hand over his face as he tugged at the waistband of his now loose sweatpants to keep them from falling down.

Tony and Bruce shared a look, but neither said anything. Steve was thankful for that at least. He sighed and went over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup and that's when he heard the rest of the Team coming out of the elevator. He took a deep breath and turned around, clutching his cup of coffee like a life line as he turned to face his Team members. 

"Where the hell is he?!" Bucky snapped as he strode towards the kitchen, Natasha and Clint in tow. 

Steve winced; Bucky sounded _pissed_. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath and when he opened them, there was Bucky, Natasha and Clint standing in the doorway. Bucky looked at him in utter disbelief, eyes wide, jaw dropped open; his body completely frozen in place. " _Stevie...?_ " He asked in a way too gentle voice. 

Steve let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, Buck. 'S me..." 

Bucky's body suddenly got with the program and he shook himself free of his moment of shock. He strode up to the blonde, taking in the sight of him. He was no taller than 5"nothin' and definitely no more than 90lbs. His limbs looked thin, his body so much smaller than he ever remembered him being.

He swallowed hard and reached out to rest his hands on his best friend's shoulders, holding him so carefully. He needed to touch, to feel that this was real. “But…how? How is this possible? Oh God- _your asthma_ -" Bucky started in a panic. 

Steve smiled up at him gently. "I'm not sick, Buck. I've got no illnesses to speak of. I'm just a bit smaller is all,” He told him with shrug.

Bucky visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath as he nodded jerkily, "O-okay. But... _how?_ " 

Bruce cleared his throat, "It looks like he was hit with some sort of a dart during the fight and it reverted his body back to what he used to be. Minus his ailments, however."

Bucky nodded and ever so gently squeezed the blonde's shoulders and Steve gave him a weak smile as he reached up to hold Bucky's wrist in his delicate hands. "I'm okay, Buck. We think it's temporary, but we don't know how long it'll last,” He told him with a sigh.

Bucky nodded and reluctantly let his hands slip from the blonde's shoulders. " _Wow-_ " Clint breathed. "I knew you used to be a scrawny little thing, but I never expected you to be this tiny." 

Steve tried not to grimace as he glanced over at the archer and Bucky quickly turned on his heel and glared hotly at the man. "He's not _scrawny_ , Barton-" Bucky snapped, only to be interrupted by Steve who laughed bitterly.

"Buck, _come on_. I am scrawny, don't get angry with him,” Steve sighed.

Bucky huffed out a breath and watched as Clint waved his hands in a placating gesture, "Sorry, sorry-I didn't mean to-“ 

Bucky practically growled at him and Steve gave him a weak smile as he reached out to grasp his friends shoulder. “Buck-" He muttered. 

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before he turned to look back at the blonde. He huffed lightly and Steve just sighed, meeting his gaze. "Still don't gotta' fight my battles for me, Buck," Steve told him as he shifted uncomfortably.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah-” He muttered. 

Steve smiled gently and sighed. "I'm feeling really worn out. Think I'm going to head up and get some sleep. I’m-I'm sorry about this, you guys,” Steve said, turning to address the rest of the Team. 

"I know I can't be your Captain anymore and I'll understand if you want me to give up the shield," He told them, his head dipping low as he rubbed his arms.

Immediately, the Team was in an uproar and Bucky shouted to quiet the room. "Steve, what the actual fuck-? You're still our Captain. Just because you're smaller doesn't mean you're not fit to lead us-“ Bucky told him sternly.

"Buck- _look at me_. I can't do _shit_ for you guys-" Steve retorted, starting to get frustrated.

Tony’s muttered ‘ _language, Rogers_ ,’ went unnoticed as Bucky growled low in his throat as he met the blonde’s gaze. "It's temporary and you're still capable of leading us. Just not on the battlefield,” Bucky said with a huff.

"Then what good am I?!" Steve snapped angrily, puffing up his chest and setting his coffee down. 

"You're plenty good, Stevie. You're still our strategist. You're the man with the plan," Bucky told him earnestly. 

Steve huffed out a bitter laugh and shook his head, "I won't lead a Team that I can't even help on the battlefield. I'm _useless_ and we don't honestly know if this is temporary." 

Bucky sighed deeply and scrubbed his face with his metal hand. "So what if it isn't? You know I'm still with you no matter what, Stevie. Til' the end of the line," He stated, his gaze and tone both softening.

Steve took a shaky breath and nodded. "Til' the end of the line,” He agreed.

Bucky nodded, "Go up and get settled. We'll figure this out. We managed to get a hold of the gun and it's being sent up to Bruce's lab as we speak.”

To which, Bruce hopped up from his place at the table, "I'm gonna' get working on that right now."

Steve and Bucky both turned to look at the scientist and gave him a firm nod. "Thanks, Bruce," Steve said gently.

Bruce simply gave him a little smile before he was heading towards the elevators. Steve glanced over at the rest of the Team then and gave them a weak smile. "I'll see you guys later," He said gently as he started towards the elevator as well. 

No one said anything about the way he had to lift his pants to keep them from falling as he went or the way he carried himself; seemingly wanting to curl in and disappear from sight. Once he was out of ear shot, Bucky visibly deflated. 

He turned his back on the Team as he took several steadying breaths and braced both of his hands against the kitchen counter. The whirring of his bionic arm was loud in the silence of the kitchen and he swallowed hard.

"Hey, Tony?" Bucky whispered after a few quiet breaths.

Tony cleared his throat a little, "Yeah?"

"Think we could go shopping?" Bucky asked, his tone had shifted into something the Team hadn’t heard from him since his first few months in the Tower.

It didn’t sit well with any of them.

"Sure, we can do that," Tony told him, striding towards the soldier and placing a warm, reassuring hand against his flesh and blood shoulder. 

Bucky just nodded before he turned and headed towards the elevator, Tony’s hand slipping from his shoulder. He didn’t meet any of the Team's concerned stares and Tony simply cast them sympathetic glances before he followed suit. 

Not fifteen minutes later and they were out traversing the busy streets of New York traffic. "So...what are we shopping for?" Tony asked casually, not really sure where he should be driving to at this point.

"Clothes for Steve,” Bucky said and after a beat; “He hasn't got anything that’ll fit him...he's uncomfortable enough as it is and-I just-I thought maybe it'd help or-" He took a deep, shuddering breath and Tony glanced over to him at the sudden catch in his voice.

The brunette was near tears. "Ah _shit-_ “ Tony muttered, quickly pulling over to the side of the road. 

Bucky bent forward, covering his face with his hands as he tried desperately to contain himself. “ _James_ -he's going to be alright. He'll get through this and we'll get him back to his usual Captain-y self in no time," Tony told him, trying to put on his best reassuring smile.

Bucky nodded, still trying to calm himself down. He ran his shaking hand through his hair and frowned deeply, "He's going to beat himself up with this. Keep tellin' us that he's not good enough for the Team. He thinks he's weak and of no value-h’s going to struggle, Tony-"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I got that. But we won't let him do that. He's not weak, we know that. He's one is the strongest men I know, Barnes. He'll pull through this and just-we'll be there for him every step of the way."

Bucky nodded, looking towards the genius, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony shrugged a little, "What are friends for?" 

Bucky gave him a timid smile and soon Tony was merging back into traffic and they were heading to one of Tony's favourite boutiques. Several hours later and one rather large credit card purchase later, the pair returned to the Tower together. 

Bucky carried the four shopping bags full of clothes and shoes up to the apartment he shared with Steve. But upon catching sight of the blonde asleep on the couch, he tucked his purchases into his friend’s bedroom for later. 

Making his way back into the living room, he peered over the back of the couch to get a look at the blonde. Steve was curled up on his side, wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping soundly. There was a small tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream lying finished on the coffee table and he couldn't help the sad little smile that tugged at his lips. 

His gaze came back to settle on the blonde and he sighed softly as he took in the sight of him. He looked so peaceful, his eyes closed, lips parted in sleep. He brows were pinched, furrowed as he dreamt and his hair was askew, longer than it's been in a while and it brushed over his eyes just a touch. He itched to reach out and brush it aside and he slowly came around the side of the couch to turn off the TV.

He observed the blonde for a moment longer before he carefully scooped him up into his arms, blanket and all. He cradled him to his chest and just for a moment he closed his eyes and just held him. It'd been so long since he just held the man like this, all 90lbs of him. 

He frowned a little, letting the weight of his best friend settle in his arms. He hadn't stirred at all and carefully, he carried him into the super-soldier’s bedroom. He laid him on the bed before turning down the covers and he unwrapped him from his blanket burrito and carefully helped him under the blankets. 

Once satisfied he was tucked in properly, he stood back, picking up the blanket from the living room and folding it. He let out a little sigh as he draped it over the foot of the bed before taking one last look at the blonde in the dimly lit bedroom. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes for a moment before he turned to leave the man to his sleep. 

Unexpectedly, he felt a little tug at the hem of his t-shirt and he raised his arm as he shifted to take a look, only to find a delicate ivory hand holding him in place. He swallowed hard and turned to glance over at his friend, only to find him wide awake and looking at him with the deepest, saddest blue eyes he thought he'd ever seen the man make.

"Buck-" Steve whispered; and he sounded so small.

Bucky moved to sit at the edge of the bed, gently taking the man’s hand in his. ”Stevie-“ He murmured, his brows pinched up in concern.

Steve frowned and held his gaze as tears started to well up behind his eyes. "C'mere," Bucky whispered, reaching out to his friend. 

Steve practically crawled into Bucky’s lap and the brunette held him close, drawing his smaller frame against him and holding him carefully. Steve choked back an uncomfortable sound deep in his throat and Bucky closed his eyes, not sure if he was capable of keeping it together. 

"I'm so scared, Buck," Steve breathed, nearly whimpering as he clutched at the front of the Bucky’s shirt. 

"Hey...shh, it's okay Steve. I know you're scared. But it's going to be okay. I promise," He reassured, gently rubbing the man’s back.

He couldn’t help letting his fingers caress each and every groove beneath the blonde’s shirt, feeling the ridges of his spine and his deep shaky breaths. Steve trembled against him hard and Bucky did his best to comfort him, gently rocking him and rubbing his back. 

Steve started to cry softly against his shirt, tears staining the fabric as he wept. Bucky's heart hurt so damn much but he just didn't know how to make it better. Back when Steve was smaller, he never let go like this. Not in front of Bucky. 

He'd only ever seen Steve cry a handful of times in his life and it never got any easier. He had no concept of what it might be like to deal with something like this. To feel so helpless after being so strong for so long. Being trapped in a body that his friend was clearly uncomfortable with, wasn't exactly new to Bucky. 

He knew way back in the 30’s that Steve hated his body, but he just couldn't understand it; not fully. Sure he understood that being sick all the time was awful and yeah-not exactly being very strong could have its down sides too. But he's always thought Steve to be beautiful, in his own way. 

All fine lines and sharp edges. His body was still just that, _his_ body. Bucky was just so thankful that he was healthy now and not suffering from his old illnesses. He wasn’t sure he could have held it together just then if Steve was forced to suffer through that again. 

He sighed against the blonde's hair and pressed a kiss to the back of his head, "You're gonna' be just fine, Stevie. You know I'm here for you. No matter what, okay? We'll figure this out together." 

Steve simply nodded, his little hiccuping sobs slowly ceasing. He was breathing quietly against Bucky's chest now and had his hands clenched tight in the fabric. "Come on, Stevie. You should get some sleep. It's gettin' pretty late and I know you like to get up early," Bucky told him lightly.

Steve nodded and slowly released the brunette, pulling back only a little to look up at his friend. "Can you stay with me?" Steve asked timidly, blinking big beautiful blue eyes at him.

Bucky smiled warmly down at him, feeling so damn in love with the guy and nodded, "Course I can, Stevie. Mind if I go put on pyjamas first?" 

Steve sat back a bit, releasing his grip on the brunette’s shirt completly, "Go ahead, Buck." 

Bucky nodded gently before he took another long look at his friend. He looked so small in his too big bed, too big clothes, too big _everything_. He let out a little huff of a breath before he went to change into some sleep pants and a t-shirt. 

By the time he came back, Steve was curled up on the far side of the bed, facing the other way, all of his blankets drawn up tight around his ears. 

Bucky quietly shut out the light before he pulled the covers back and slipped in next to him. It wasn't like they were averse to sharing a bed. They used to share their little bed way back in the 30's and even now on occasion if one of them happened to wake up from a night terror and needed a bit of comfort. And they always felt better being right next to the other. It was just that, _comforting_. 

The moment Bucky managed to get comfortable, Steve turned over to look at his friend and Bucky gave him a gentle smile in the dimly lit bedroom. "Think you'll be able to sleep?” He asked gently.

Steve nodded and as if on command, a yawn escaped him. Bucky smiled fondly and relaxed into the comfort of his friends' bed. The sheets smelled like Steve and he breathed in deeply, just enjoying his scent. Steve was still watching him quietly as they laid together, both turned on their sides and facing each other. 

"I'm going to be okay, right Buck?" Steve whispered after a beat.

Bucky nodded firmly. "Yeah, Stevie. Of course you are,” He murmured. 

Steve took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he settled in under the covers. He hoped he would be ok. He hoped that everything would work out and if things didn't work out the way he thought they should... _well_ , he'd have his best friend to help him through it either way. He knew he could count on Bucky, he just wished he didn't have to rely on him for everything again. 

He was thankful for the fact that he no longer had any illnesses, but that didn't mean he was comfortable in his own skin. He had hated his body as far back as he could remember. It was only after the serum that he realized he had indeed been so blessed to have been given that kind of opportunity. 

_But now_ -being reverted back to what he thought as nothing but a scrawny kid from Brooklyn...he wondered if it'd been a curse. Just a taste of what it would be like to be strong and healthy, only for the world to take it all away. 

He frowned and closed his eyes, curling up even more under the covers. He drifted in and out of sleep for the better part of the night and so did Bucky, unfortunately. But each time they awoke, they were happy to find the other still nestled under the covers with them and by around 6am, Steve awoke to find Bucky's strong arms surrounding him; holding him tightly against the brunette's muscled chest. 

He smiled warmly to himself, his cheeks flushing as he let himself cuddle back into his warmth. He enjoyed the time he spent like this with his friend, probably for different reasons than why Bucky seemed to enjoy it. 

He loved Bucky, _of course_ he did. But he wasn't stupid; he'd known he was _in love_ with Bucky since he was fifteen and he's done whatever he could to make sure that Bucky never found out. 

He didn't think Bucky would ever look at him that way. Didn't think he would ever care for him as more than a best friend. He never held it against him, because he valued their friendship and would never ask for more. He used to think of himself as a burden on his friend, but since the serum, he had felt like he had done so much better in that respect. 

_But now_ -now he may not be sick, but he was still feeling weak and small and so damn insecure. If Bucky could never love him as the strong Captain America-what hope in hell did he have of him ever loving him now? 

His brows pinched up at the thought, but he tried to push it away and just enjoy the closeness his friend was giving him for just a moment longer. Bucky huffed out a breath against his neck and tightened his arms a bit around his friend. "I can hear you thinking," Bucky murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. 

Steve let out chuckle and smiled sleepily, "Morning Buck."

Bucky smiled against his neck and Steve couldn't help shivering as he felt the brunette’s warm lips against his skin. Bucky pulled away reluctantly and Steve turned over to face his friend when he pulled back enough and let his arms slip from around him. "Morning' Stevie, sleep okay?" Bucky asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Steve yawned and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for staying with me," He replied. 

Bucky shrugged lightly and turned onto his back. He stretched a little and Steve watched him quietly, his eyes taking in the brunette’s frame as surreptitiously as possible. "No worries, you know I don't mind. It's nice-bein’ close to you," Bucky told him and immediately his cheeks pinked. 

He hadn't really meant to say that part out loud. 

Steve cheeks started to heat and he averted his gaze. “It-it is nice,” He agreed. 

Bucky smiled over at him and resisted the urge to ask him if he meant that. Steve usually didn't say anything he didn't really mean. The blonde sat up a bit and pushed the covers down a little as he stretched. He yawned and reached up to rub at his eyes and Bucky found himself caught up in a wave of nostalgia. 

Seeing his Stevie all sleep rumpled and little again made him think back to when they shared a little tenement flat back in Brooklyn. He gave the blonde a little lopsided smile and Steve caught it out of the corner of his eye. "Uh...what?" He asked nervously.

Bucky just shook his head and smirked, “Nothin' punk."

Steve grinned stupidly at him and rolled his eyes as he huffed out a silent laugh, "Yeah okay, jerk.”

Bucky smirked at him lightly before rolling over and sliding out of bed. He stretched languidly, his shirt riding up in the process and Steve found his eyes drawn to the sliver of exposed skin. He blushed and turned his head away when the brunette turned to look at him. 

"Think you'd like pancakes? I think we have some chocolate chips left, I could throw them in there for ya,” Bucky said with a yawn.

"That sounds good, Buck,” Steve said as he too slipped out of bed, readjusting his oversized clothes; and that's when he caught sight of several bags by his dresser. 

"What's all that?" He asked curiously as he strode towards them.

"Oh...I forgot about that. I uh-yesterday, I went out and picked you up a few things. Thought you might need some clothes that actually fit," Bucky told him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Steve glanced to him, "You bought me clothes?"

Bucky smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Well...I picked out most of it. Tony helped and took care of the bill though." 

Steve's cheeks pinked adorably so and he blinked slowly, "You and Tony went out shopping for me..."

Bucky nodded, "Couldn't very well have you swimmin' in all your clothes. So-why don't I go start on breakfast and you come join me in a bit?Give you a chance to try on some of what we picked out. There's some shoes in there too for you." 

Steve was still a little surprised but he nodded, "O-okay. I'll take a quick shower and then I'll be out."

Bucky nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Alright. I'll get started on breakfast then."

Steve just nodded and watched as Bucky disappeared across the hall into his own room to change before he started making breakfast. He shook his head a little in disbelief before heading into his bathroom to start the shower. 

Some twenty minutes later, Bucky was well on his way to being done with making breakfast but he had yet to see Steve. He glanced down the hall but the blonde's door was clearly still shut. "Hey, Stevie!?" He called out.

There was silence for a beat and then his friend’s slightly muffled reply could be heard, “ _Sorry_ -I'm coming, Buck."

A couple of minutes later Bucky was busy sliding a few pancakes onto a couple of plates when he heard a soft voice from behind him, ”These are some really nice clothes.”

Bucky turned and gave the blonde a sweet smile, but his expression quickly morphed into stunned shock. Steve was dressed in a pair of dark navy jeans and a v-neck black cashmere sweater, his hair neatly styled as per usual and he had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was looking at the floor between them and couldn't seem to meet Bucky's gaze as he stood there shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Wow-“ Bucky started by had to clear his throat. “Uh-you look great, Steve. Like, really great. Are the clothes comfortable? Do they fit alright?" Bucky asked, trying to reign himself in and not come across as a complete idiot.

Steve cheeks heated and glanced up at the brunette from beneath his lashes. Bucky wasn't sure the guy could get any cuter, honestly. "Yeah...just my size actually. Thank you,” Steve said as he rubbed his arm nervously. 

Bucky couldn't seem to stop looking at him. He kept being drawn back to the way the blonde's collarbones peeked out from the v of his sweater and now it was his turn to blush as he started thinking of getting the man out of those lovely clothes and into something far more comfortable; his bed. He mentally shook himself and gestured towards the plates of pancakes. "Breakfast?" He asked; and his voice only sounded a bit strained to his own ears, thank goodness.

Steve nodded and came up beside him, picking up the plates to bring to the table, ”Thank you, Buck. Was sweet of you to make us pancakes." 

Bucky just flashed him a smile before he went to get the maple syrup and poured them both cups of hot coffee. They sat down together and chatted for a bit and just as they were washing the dishes, Jarvis interrupted them. 

"I am sorry to disturb you, Captain Rogers. But Doctor Banner and Mr. Stark would like you to join them in the lab to go over the analysis of the gun from yesterday,” Jarvis told him. 

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Jarvis. Let them know I'm on my way," Steve replied.

Bucky nodded, "I'm coming along. Hope that's ok."

Steve nodded. "Course, Buck,” He said in confidence, secretly he was incredibly nervous and he wondered if Bucky knew. 

Either way, he was thankful to have him coming along. If he should find out that the contents of that gun were permanent...he wasn't sure how he would react. He swallowed hard at the thought and glanced up at his friend who was standing there watching him quietly. 

"You ready?" Bucky asked gently. 

Steve nodded, "Yeah, Buck. Let's go."

A few minutes later they strode into Bruce's lab and were met with bright smiles and a bit of a leer from Tony. "You're both smiling, so I can only hope you've got some good news for me," Steve said nervously. 

The pair nodded eagerly. "You'll be right as rain in a couple of weeks, Cap! So you can relax and take a bit of a vacation. We ran a slew of tests and it's definitely temporary and should last no longer than two weeks," Tony told him.

Steve and Bucky sighed collectively, relief clearly visible on their faces. "Thank God," Steve breathed, letting his eyes close as he took a few calming breaths. 

Bruce and Bucky shared a sympathetic smile with one another, but then Tony was laughing lightly. The three looked to him curiously and the genius just laughed even harder. 

"What's so funny?" Steve asked curiously. 

Tony shook his head and gestured towards the blonde. "Am I the only one who's thinking it?" He asked incredulously. 

"Thinking what?" Steve asked curiously, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

Tony guffawed and then grinned at him. “Those clothes look good on you, Cap. But I gotta' say-you’re really rockin' the twink look,” He giggled…and let it be known that Tony Stark’s giggle is amazing…but that’s besides the point.

Now it was Bucky's turn to furrow his brows in confusion and the two looked to the genius, not understanding in the least. Bruce was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I don't get it...what's a twink?" Steve asked nervously. 

Tony cackled and looked to Bucky to see if he got the joke. He clearly didn't. "I don't know what that means, Tony. But if it's not something nice...you're in for a world of pain," Bucky muttered darkly.

Tony grinned manically and glanced at Bruce, "They don't know what a twink is, Brucey-bear. Would you like to tell them or should I?" 

Bruce grimaced, "I would rather we drop this-“

Tony giggled again and shook his head, "Not a chance." 

"So what's a twink?" Steve asked in annoyance. 

Tony grinned, shrugging a bit as he waved his hands in a flourish at Steve, "You-the whole package deal you've got going on. Twinks are slim, hot guys that dress smartly and tend to be gay and such."

Bucky was glaring at the genius in annoyance and Steve just huffed out an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Tony," He muttered under his breath. 

"So is that all? No other side effects? I'll return to my normal self in a couple of weeks?" Steve asked, trying to get back on topic. 

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. You should be just fine. Obviously you won't be able to do any Avenging for a bit, but like Tony said; you should take a vacation." 

Bucky nodded, "That'll be good for you, Stevie. Get some time to yourself to just relax, maybe you can draw and I know you said you wanted to try baking and stuff soon, maybe this is the perfect opportunity." 

Steve nodded, glancing to his friend, “Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt."

The three men smiled at him warmly and Steve sighed. "It's our turn to make dinner tonight, actually. Not sure if you still wanted to entertain the Team tonight or not though," Bucky reminded him. 

Steve smiled gently, "Course I do. I have everything to make ma's favourite meal. Thought I'd share it with everyone." 

Bucky smiled warmly at him, "Great, then I'll help."

Steve glanced over at the two scientists, "You'll come up for dinner and a movie tonight?”

"Course we will," Tony said with a smirk and Bruce nodded, murmuring his agreement. 

"Alright, great. Well, thanks for letting me know about the gun...it's definitely a relief," Steve told them with a heavy sigh.

They told him not to worry about it and soon Bucky and Steve left the lab. Bucky decided to head down to the gym for a bit and Steve went up to their apartment to tidy up and maybe settle in to do some drawing for the afternoon. 

 

Bucky returned from the gym a little after lunch time and he stopped dead in the middle of the living room at the sight he was met with. There was his Stevie sitting up on the couch with a sketchbook propped up on his knees, eyes intently focused on whatever was on the page in front of him. 

Bucky smiled warmly at his friend, completely caught up in the nostalgia of it all, once again. He could have sworn he was back in their little Brooklyn flat all over again. Steve glanced up and saw him and Bucky was sure he must have some kind of stupid look on his face because Steve gave him a lopsided smile. "Hey, Buck. How was your workout?" He asked. 

Bucky shrugged and walked over towards the couch, leaning against the back of the sofa. "Good, Stevie. You been drawin' all morning?" Bucky asked curiously. 

Steve smiled gently, "I cleaned for a bit, but yeah." 

Bucky smiled and nodded, moving around the side of the couch to go into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he walked past, he couldn't resist the urge to muss up the blonde's hair, giving it a little tousle. 

Steve grinned at his friend and huffed out a laugh. Bucky hadn't mussed up his hair like that since the 30's. He couldn't help blushing a little at the gesture and he glanced towards his friend in the kitchen, just watching as Bucky busied himself with getting a glass of water before he dug in the fridge for a snack. 

Steve just shook his head affectionately and sighed as he went back to his sketch. They hung out in the apartment for the rest of the afternoon and around 5:30pm the Team started to arrive for dinner. Steve had already made good progress on the dinner preparations and Bucky helped wherever he could of course. 

While Clint and Tony played Mario Kart, Natasha and Bruce sitting and watching the race, the Team couldn't help noticing something odd about the way Steve and Bucky were interacting with one another. 

Sure they'd been around the pair lots of times in their apartment before. They'd seen how the pair interacted around one another. They were like brothers; always teasing and bickering with one another. They were still doing that, but it was the little things that were throwing the group for a loop. 

At first it was the way the two moved easily around one another, never really bumping into each another or getting into the other's way. They worked well together; that wasn't a surprise really. 

But then it was the way they kept catching Bucky looking at the blonde with such a lovesick puppy dog face. And any time Steve went to get something that might be just a little out of his reach, Bucky was there and getting it for him without a word shared between the two. 

At one point, Steve was reaching up to bring down a stack of plates for supper and he clearly couldn't reach them. He looked about two seconds away from grabbing a chair to stand on when Bucky stepped up behind him and gently placed his metal hand on the small of his back, just lightly touching him as he reached above him with his flesh and blood hand to bring down the plates. 

Steve's cheeks had gone a lovely shade of pink and he’d averted his gaze while Bucky stretched over him and brought down the plates for him. When Bucky placed them on the counter, Steve had murmured his thanks and gave the man a shy little smile. To which Bucky had smiled politely back and the minute the blonde had left with a couple of plates to set the table, Bucky's gaze fell to the blonde's backside every time he bent over the table to set a plate down. 

No one missed the way Bucky's eyes darkened and the way he licked his lips every time he watched the blonde stretch _just so_. It was a wonder no one in the living room shouted _Eureka!_ in that moment. 

Natasha elbowed Clint and she cursed under her breath in Russian. "What?" Clint asked curiously. 

"We are so blind. How could we have missed this? God, we're such _idiots_ ," She said with a shake of her head as she glanced from the pair in the kitchen back to the men sitting around her.

Tony glanced over at her and then back at the two in the kitchen, "To be fair...I don't think we're the only idiots. If we missed it, clearly those two are oblivious." 

Bruce and Clint nodded. "I really don't think they have any idea. They're clearly into each other like- _that-_ what the hell, how did we miss this?" Clint muttered. 

Natasha smirked, "Well...now that we know-what are we going to do about it?"

Tony grinned and then Steve was suddenly calling the group over to sit for dinner. They enjoyed dinner together and during their dessert Tony leaned in closer to ask Bucky something, 

"So uh...I guess Steve being all little again is kinda weird for you, eh?" 

Bucky smiled gently and looked towards the genius, "Not really weird. To be honest, it's just easy. I used to live with the kid in our early twenties and everything was hard then, but we made it work. I looked out for him back then and now is no different. Sure he's not sick anymore, but old habits die hard, I suppose." 

Tony smiled a little and nodded, "You two work well together. I've heard stories of him being a little shit back before the War, surprised I haven’t really seen that side of him yet. Though I have seen him get a bit nasty, like when we first met.”

Bucky grinned, "If you know what's good for you, you won't ever offer to help him do something that you think he can't do on his own."

Tony laughed lightly, "Yeah?"

"If you value your limbs, yeah. Don't ever let him hear you say he can't do something. He'll be all over you," He said with a grin. 

Tony chuckled softly and nodded, glancing down the table to the blonde. "Such a spitfire," Bucky murmured and Tony couldn't help smiling fondly at the brunette and then back towards the blonde.

Clearly Bucky was head over heels for Steve and he just hadn't come out with it to his friend. Tony knew he had to do whatever he could to help that little relationship along. They deserved to be happy. 

After dinner the Team filed back into the living room to settle in for the night to watch a couple of movies. Everyone had their designated spots, it just sort of worked out that way whenever they shared a space together. 

But this time, when Steve went to sit in his corner of the couch, Bucky shifted to take up the space instead and Steve rolled his eyes and fit himself into the little space between Tony and the brunette. 

He practically plastered himself to his friend's side, leaning against Bucky's flesh and blood shoulder. Bucky draped his arm around the blonde's lithe shoulders and let him get a little more comfortable. No one said anything as they made themselves comfortable and only managed to just keep themselves from staring at the pair too openly. 

Half way through the first film, Steve had slid down the couch a bit and rest his head against the brunette's thigh. Not a moment later did Bucky let his flesh and blood hand rest atop his head to wind into his golden locks. He caressed him lightly and Steve seemed content in the space they shared together. 

They were comfortable like this. Being close like this wasn’t new to them, in this time, perhaps it was. But back before the War, before everything, they had shared space like this all the time in the quiet of their little apartment in Brooklyn.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie and all of the second film as well. Come midnight, the Team all slipped off to their own apartments, thanking the super-soldiers for their lovely dinner. Steve and Bucky just smiled and thanked them for coming and after they’d left, they tidied up the kitchen and living room together in comfortable silence. 

When it was time to head to bed, Steve hovered a little by his door, throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder at Bucky who was still folding blankets in the living room. “Hey, Buck?" He called softly. 

Bucky looked to him, tossing the now folded blankets onto the couch, "Yeah, Stevie?"

Steve rubbed his arms a bit and looked down at his feet. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so shy and nervous all of a sudden. This was Bucky after all. He's never judged him before for anything like this and he wouldn't start now. 

"Do you-do you think you could sleep with me again? Just-I dunno-it’s comforting-I don’t know how to explain myself-" He stuttered haltingly and huffed out a frustrated breath. 

Bucky just gave him a smile as he flicked off the lights on his way to their bedrooms. "Stevie, relax. Yeah, 'course I'll sleep with you. It's okay. We can always use a bit of comfort when we're not feeling our best. I honestly don't mind, you know that,” Bucky told him earnestly, coming up to rest his metal hand gently on the blonde's shoulder in reassurance. 

Steve let out a relieved breath and nodded. "Okay, Buck. Yeah, I’ll go get settled. Come in when you're ready-and thanks...for everything,” He murmured. 

Bucky just smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently before he disappeared into his bedroom to put on some pyjamas. Not ten minutes later Bucky knocked on his friend’s door and Steve called for him to come in. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth from the sounds of it, so Bucky climbed into bed and made himself comfortable. 

When Steve came out of the bathroom, he wore the comfy clothes that Bucky had picked out with Tony. A loose pair of navy sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a v-neck. They fit him comfortably and Steve took a moment to thank his friend for the clothes once again. 

Bucky just smiled. "Don't worry about it,” He told him, snuggling up under the covers and watching as the blonde slipped in bed next to him. 

Bucky was drawn to his small frame time and time again and he wondered if he was being too obvious every time he looked at him a little too closely. He just hadn't seen Steve like this in so long and it's not that he didn't like Steve's newer, stronger body, because he did. _Oh did he ever_. It's just-he was constantly being drawn back to the nostalgia of it all. 

Seeing Steve all little again made him want to protect the man he'd come to love even more so. He wanted to be there for him to rely on, to comfort him and make sure he felt safe, protected. 

He smiled softly at the thought and let out a sigh as his friend shut out the light. "Night, Stevie," He whispered. 

Steve smiled softly into the darkness of the bedroom, "Night, Buck."

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, just enjoying the warmth he could feel coming from the man at his side. He liked sharing a bed with Bucky. He'd always liked it of course. Since being turned small again, he had felt such an overwhelming need to be closer to the man. 

He wanted to feel protected, cared for, loved. And he knew Bucky loved him, just not that kind of love. He bit his lower lip gently and shimmied a little closer to the brunette before turning onto his side, with his back to his friend.

As if on instinct, Bucky turned onto his side and without a thought, wrapped his arm around Steve's middle, drawing him closer. Steve blushed deeply and couldn't help grinning as his friend pulled him closer. Like this he could pretend. Like this, he could pretend that just for a moment they were lovers. 

He could forget about everything else and just let himself enjoy this. The closeness, the friendship, the love. Even if it was just pretending, it would be enough-it had to be. Bucky breathed deeply against the back of his neck, resisting the urge to nuzzle against the blonde for the time being. When he was asleep, well-he couldn't stop Bucky from doing just that. 

 

A few days went by like this, just comfortable and calm. No missions, no calls to Assemble. It was nice, peaceful even. The Team still got together for some of their meals, enjoyed the odd movie and sparring session together as well. 

Steve was told he wasn’t allowed to spar with anyone, something he was not happy at all about. But Bucky did allow him and Tony to go at it on occasion; supervised. Tony had not liked that conversation, not one bit. 

Steve had been positively livid when Bucky had refused to spar with him and everyone else had said no to him as well…clearly Bucky had warned them off it. So Tony being Tony had stepped up nervously and suggested that he spar with the Captain and he promised Bucky aside that he’d be real careful and go easy on him. 

He’d never been good at the whole hand to hand combat thing anyway, not out of the suit. But it’s not like he was going to be wearing the suit-he was only human after all. Steve had readily agreed and had put up a good fight though and by the end of their first session, he had felt rather winded. One of the odd things about being small again, was that he always felt tired.

Tony grinned wryly at him and rolled his shoulders a bit, “That all you got, short stuff?”

Steve glared hotly at him, puffing out a breath. “Don’t even-“ He started but Bucky quickly interjected.

“Hey Stevie, wanna’ come and get Starbucks with me? Nat’s beggin’ me for a latte and I know you’d like to get outta’ the Tower,” Bucky told him.

Steve grinned at his friend and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll come with. I’ve been goin’ stir crazy being cooped up in here.”

Bucky just smiled and nodded, “Go get ready then.”

Steve nodded and glanced back at Tony, waving a finger at him threateningly. “This ain’t over, Stark,” He told him with a bit of a grin.

Tony just flashed him a smile, “Not by a long shot.”

Steve begged off then to go get showered and Bucky gave Tony a bit of a smirk and a nod. Tony just gave him a sloppy salute as he strode towards the elevator, “Bring me back a cappuccino, would you?”

“I’ll get everyone to text me their requests and we’ll pick it up,” He told him as he too made his way up to their apartment to get showered and dressed. 

Not more than a half hour later, Steve found himself stepping into the busy Starbucks with his friend, grins on their faces as they chatted idly about whatever came to mind. Bucky stepped up to place their hefty order and when he was done reciting his order, he realized that Steve was no where to be found in the little cafe. 

He frowned and did another quick sweep of the cafe, wondering if maybe he was in the bathroom or something. Worry was creeping over him and he tried to stomp it down before he got himself too worked up. 

He took a deep breath and glanced towards the barista. “I’ll be right back. I seemed to have misplaced my friend,” He tried to joke and give her a smile and she just chuckled and waved her hand at him.

“I’ll be a couple of minutes getting your order ready, don’t worry,” She told him.

He simply nodded and thanked her before he started to look for his friend. Unbeknownst to him, Steve had been drawn outside. Upon their arrival, as Bucky had been busy placing their order, he had caught wind of a conversation he hadn’t particularly cared for. 

There were three young guys, no older than maybe 21 or so and they had been eyeing up a young woman about the same age that was sitting alone at a table not far from them. They were openly leering at her and talking lewdly about her body and it quickly escalated to the point where the woman became aware of their stares and conversation. She hadn’t been pleased and gathered her things and made to leave the cafe. But as she was walking by their table, one of the men had tried to grab her wrist. 

Steve had stepped forward then to say something, but the woman had been too quick and managed to slip past their table unscathed before slipping out the door looking more than a little perturbed. 

He was going to be done with it and return to Bucky’s side to wait for their order, but then the three men had stood and started after the woman abruptly. And really, what choice did he have? 

He slipped through the crowd of people after the three men and followed them down the street. They were jogging slightly ahead of him and just as he managed to slip past a few people who were milling about in the street, he watched as the woman from the coffee shop ducked down an alleyway. The three men quickly followed her; she clearly hadn’t realized she was being followed.

Steve picked up the pace and the moment he stepped into the alleyway after the four of them, he was struck by the sight of one of the men grabbing the young woman’s arm roughly, practically dragging her back towards him. “Hey sweetheart, what’s your hurry?” He asked her.

She had gasped out in surprise, turning back to the man who had grabbed her and was shocked to find the three men whom had spoken so lewdly about her back in the coffee shop standing before her now. She tore her arm from the man, stumbling backwards. “What do you want?” She snapped nervously.

He grinned salaciously at her and made a show of looking her up and down, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Steve beat him to it. “Hey fellas, why don’t you leave the girl alone,” He said gruffly, a little bit of his Brooklyn drawl seeping into his voice.

The three men turned on him then, the woman momentarily forgotten and with a heavy sigh, Steve met their gazes. “Well, look at this guys. Pipsqueak ain’t ya’? Why don’t you bugger off and let us have a talk with the lady, yeah?” One of the men, the one whom had grabbed her had spoken to him.

Steve shook his head. “Nah’, don’t think she’d much like to chat with the likes of you. Why don’t you let her get on her way. I’m sure she’s got more important things to be doing right now,” He told them sternly. 

The man just grinned at him and the other two men laughed darkly. The woman was watching it all unfold from a safe distance away from them and Steve met her gaze, giving her a firm nod. She immediately hightailed it down the alley towards the street and the three men sneered after her, but made no move to follow.

“You little-“ The leader, er…the man who had been doing most of the talking spoke, or rather, spat as he took a menacing step towards him.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. “You’re really gonna’ pick a fight with me?” He asked incredulously.

The man snarled at him and without much warning, took a swing at him. Steve managed to evade him easily enough, but a three on one fight, clearly wasn’t something he was capable of handling on his own; despite what he thought he could take.

Within seconds, the three were on him, throwing punches and he was easily knocked to the ground. He shouted as one of the men managed to kick him in the ribs and grimaced as he struggled quickly to his feet and attempted to throw a punch. He managed to hit one of them in the jaw and he yelped in surprise. 

Steve just grinned but was quickly knocked off balance when one of the men managed to kick out his leg from behind and he went tumbling to the floor. He groaned softly as he attempted to push himself up when he heard a familiar voice shouting from behind him; _Bucky_. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled, stalking towards them menacingly. 

Steve managed to push himself up onto his knees, leaning heavily against the wall of the building next to them and glanced in the direction of his friend. Bucky looked positively livid but calm. Eerily calm. 

He slowly pushed up his sleeves as if preparing himself for a fight, but Steve knew better. This was intimidation…at it’s finest if he did say so himself. The three men immediately took notice of Bucky’s metal arm and staggered backwards.

“ _Hey_ -easy-we didn’t-he shouldn’t have stuck his nose-“ The man started.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Bucky snapped angrily and without another word, the three men took off in the other direction.

Steve let out a heavy sigh as he got to his feet and attempted to wipe himself off. He hadn’t taken too bad of a beating really, he thought anyway. Bucky strode towards him nervously, hands outstretched as he attempted to help his friend. Steve gave him a nervous smile, “Didn’t have to step in, Buck.”

“Cuz you had ‘em on the ropes, right?” Bucky snapped.

Steve froze, looking up at his friend in surprise. Bucky still looked so angry, his eyes spoke volumes and all he could do was stare into those deep grey-blue depths as he struggled to make sense of what he saw there. “ _Buck-_ “ He started nervously.

“ _No_ -you know what? I should have known better than to let you out of the Tower-serves me right,” He muttered angrily as he turned to start back towards the coffee shop.

“ _Buck-”_ Steve tried again as he started after his friend.

Bucky glared ahead of him as he strode back into the Starbucks and picked up his order. Steve waited outside and when his friend came out with their coffees, he attempted to help him carry it. “I can manage,” Bucky told him sternly, jerking away from him and starting off towards the Tower. 

After a few minutes of tense silence, Bucky broke it, huffing out an angry breath. “Couldn’t go five fuckin’ minutes without getting into a fight-you stupid punk,” Bucky muttered.

Steve glared at him and stepped up beside him, “Buck-those three guys were harassin’ a girl. I thought they were gonna’ hurt her, so I followed and once she was clear-well, nothin’ else much mattered-“

“You matter!” Bucky snapped angrily and sped up a little. 

They were already at the Tower’s lobby. Steve huffed and followed Bucky across the lobby and into the private elevators, “She mattered, Buck. I couldn’t just let her get hurt-“

“I get it, Steve. I do-but you should have known you couldn’t have done it on your own. Why didn’t you grab me? I could have stopped it without you gettin’ hurt,” Bucky told him angrily.

Steve frowned as they got into the elevator and Jarvis started to take them up to the communal floor. “I had it handled, Buck. They really didn’t get many punches in and look-apparently I’m already healing. Didn’t lose my healing ability after all, it seems,” Steve told him, lifting up his shirt a bit to display the bruise that was clearly already disappearing along his ribs.

Bucky glanced down at the exposed skin, purple and yellowing already beneath the skin. He quickly looked away and huffed out an exasperated breath. “Doesn’t matter-you shouldn’t have had to take a single punch, Stevie. I shouldn’t have let you outta’ the Tower,” Bucky muttered as the elevator stopped and they started out into the communal living room.

The Team was gathered there, sitting and playing video games together and Bucky quickly went and dropped the coffees onto the coffee table without a word to them. They started to say their thanks when they realized that Bucky looked super pissed and Steve really wasn’t fairing much better.

“I ain’t a damsel in distress, Buck!” Steve nearly shouted. “Just because I’m little, doesn’t mean I can’t stand up for myself!” He tried to defend.

Bucky scowled as he strode towards the adjoining kitchen, Steve in tow. “You should have known better than to take ‘em on on your own, Stevie. I could have handled it if you had just told me what happened. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt-“ Bucky told him.

Steve glared, “Buck, there wasn't time. Would you listen to yourself? I couldn't just let them go after her like that."

Bucky growled, turning to look at his friend as they came to stand in the middle of the kitchen. Steve glared back at him, standing his ground and Bucky shook his head angrily. "I get it- _okay?_ You had to go and be her knight in shining armour. Save the day and all that bullshit. But- _fuck-_ you have absolutely no sense of self preservation-not so nice to know that even after everything, you've still got that awful trait-“ Bucky snapped, positively seething.

Steve glowered at him, his fists clenching at his sides as he stared at his friend angrily. "Oh fuck off, Buck,” He muttered.

Bucky took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as he looked the blonde over. " _You're an idiot_ ," Bucky told him in Russian. 

Steve's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, Buck. My Russian's a little rusty. If you're gonna call me names, at least have the decency to call me them in English."

Bucky huffed and muttered under his breath in Russian again and Steve took a step towards him. "You're an asshole, at least it's nice to know you haven't changed in that respect,” Steve snapped. 

Bucky glared hotly at him. " _Yeah? Well you're quite the piece of work yourself,_ ” He said in Russian, to which Steve growled. 

"Stop saying' shit in Russian-you wanna' call me names- _fine-_ but do it so I can at least fuckin' understand you-“ He snapped. 

Bucky grinned darkly at him, licking his lips. "Why? 'S it pissing you off?" He switching to English. 

Steve huffed out an exasperated breath and squared his shoulders, not bothering to dignify that with an answer. Which really, was an answer in and of itself. " _Ah...yeah. I think I'll keep it up then_ ," Bucky said, switching back to Russian. 

Steve glowered at him and shook his head in frustration. Through this entire exchange, the Team found themselves listening in. They could see the pair clearly in the middle of the kitchen from their spots on the couch and had long since paused their game to watch. No one dared say anything though. 

"We done here? Cuz I think I'd like to be over this. I'm already healing, you're completely overreacting-" Steve tried. 

Bucky glared and scoffed angrily. "I don't' fuckin' think so, Stevie,” He muttered in English before switching back to Russian. " _I forgot how hot you are when you're angry. Think I'm gonna' fuck with you a bit more_." 

Steve scowled and looked like he was on the verge of stomping his foot in frustration. Bucky grinned. “ _Lookit' you gettin' all flushed and indignant. You're so fuckin' pretty when you're angry_ ," He muttered in Russian. 

Steve was positively livid. "Stop it, Buck-“ He grated, his chest heaving with his deeply controlled breaths. 

" _God you're fuckin' beautiful. Go on, you wanna hit me?_ " He asked in Russian. " _I'd let you smack me around any day,_ " He continued. 

Steve growled, stepping right into Bucky's space. " _Stop it-_ “ He said harshly, tilting his chin up defiantly towards the brunette.

Bucky smirked darkly at him, inclining his head towards him a little, closing the space between their faces that much more. " _You are so fuckin' cute...you're like an angry...sexy...kitten..._ " He said in Russian before switching to English. "You gonna make me?" He asked.

Steve huffed out angrily, his chest practically heaving with the extent of it. His cheeks were flushed, right down his throat and across his collarbones and Bucky was sure he was positively rock hard in his jeans from just the sight alone. 

The Team was still watching, listening. The only people entirely understanding the conversation were Tony and Natasha who spoke Russian fluently. The rest of the Team only getting half of the conversation. 

"Don't make me make you, Buck," Steve breathed. 

Bucky's grin turned feral. " _Oh yeah-fuckin’ make me, Stevie,_ ” He murmured in Russian. 

Steve growled and shoved Bucky hard but the brunette didn't budge an inch. Now-normally whenever Steve had gotten physical with Bucky back before the serum, Bucky would always give. He'd always let the blonde push him and he'd let himself go. 

He always told himself it was because he wanted his friend to feel powerful, like he could actually push the man around, even when he knew he wasn't physically capable of doing so. But something stopped him this time and Steve's eyes widened minutely when he didn't give. 

Bucky's eyes darkened, his pupils dilating and he leaned over the blonde just a little bit more. " _I can't decide if I want to strangle you or fuck you-maybe I can fuck you and choke you a bit. Compromise is key in any relationship,_ ” Bucky told him in Russian. 

And now Steve was growling; low in his throat, but growling nevertheless and Bucky was so fucking turned on it fucking _hurt_. The Team was still completely absorbed in what was going on between the two and Tony's eyes widened rather comically when he heard Bucky's little admission. Even Natasha seemed to shift in her seat. 

Steve reached up with both of his hands, grasping the front of Bucky's long sleeved shirt tightly as he tried to push the brunette back once again. Bucky didn't budge one bit. Steve's eyes were impossibly wide as he looked up into Bucky's incredibly dark eyes. Both of their cheeks were flushed either with anger or arousal or a combination of both and now Bucky was growling softly as he stared back. 

The blonde's gaze shifted then, unmistakably to settle upon Bucky's gorgeously plump lips as the brunette licked them before they flashed back up to his eyes; Bucky didn't miss a thing. He drew his lower lip between his teeth teasingly before he let it go and was pleased when Steve's gaze was drawn to them once more. 

The blonde let out a shaky breath. "I can't decide if I want to punch you...or kiss you,” He breathed. 

Bucky's breathing came out in a rush. "I'm havin' a similar dilemma-“ Bucky confessed. 

Steve huffed out a breath before he was suddenly reaching up to grasp the back of Bucky's head, tangling his fingers in the brunette's hair and dragging him down for a bruising kiss. 

Bucky went willingly and groaned against the blonde's lips the moment they touched before he parted his own and kissed him back hard. Both of his hands came up; flesh and blood grasping the blonde's side while the metal one grasped the side of his neck, his thumb stroking against his pulse point firmly. 

Steve let out a soft moan in the back deep in his throat and Bucky ate it up, swallowing down every little sound the blonde made. Steve's free hand came up and wound itself in the brunette's hair with the other, tugging roughly. Bucky grunted at the sting and pressed himself up against the blonde, pushing him back against the counter.

Steve went willingly and once he collided sharply with the counter, his breath left him in a rush. Bucky was quickly hauling him up onto the counter, pressing himself between the blonde's legs and nipping harshly at Steve's bottom lip. 

Steve gasped out against him before nipping back and Bucky groaned before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against the blonde's. They panted harshly into the space between them, Steve's hands still wound tightly in Bucky's hair while Bucky's hands clutched at Steve's hips. " _Fuck_ -" Steve breathed. 

Bucky groaned and opened his eyes to stare into Steve's beautiful blue orbs. “ _God-_ do I ever want to-“ He blurted. 

Steve's breathing hitched, his eyes widening as he gazed back at his best friend. His best friend whom he had just kissed. " _You do?_ " He asked hesitantly, and it was so adorable when it came out all squeaky.

Bucky grinned salaciously at the blonde, "Stevie...I just had my tongue down your throat and vice versa; you tellin' me you _don't_ want to?" 

Steve couldn't help biting his lower lip as he gazed back at his friend, wide eyed and beautiful, "I've wanted you since the 30's, you jerk."

Bucky groaned hotly before he was hauling Steve off the counter and heading towards the elevators. Steve wound his legs around the brunette's waist, surprised at the sudden move and soon they were inside the elevator; Bucky pressing Steve up against the back of it as Bucky devoured his mouth in a heated kiss. T

hen the elevator doors closed and the Team was left alone in the living room.

“Well _shit_ -“ Clint breathed into the silence of the living room. 

Bruce made a small noise of agreement and Tony and Natasha just looked at each other in open-mouthed shock. 

"That was fucking hot," Tony admitted and Natasha grinned. 

“Well-problem solved," Natasha said with a smirk. 

The four nodded and after a couple moments of shocked silence passed by, Natasha dragged Clint off to their apartment, Bruce went to his lab and Tony to his workshop. No one made any eye contact with one another as they disappeared off to- _yeah_ -we won't go there. 

Bucky stumbled out of the elevator with his hands gripping Steve's ass tightly as they made their way towards his bedroom. Steve was moaning softly into the brunette's mouth as they kissed feverishly and Bucky couldn't stop himself from kneading the blonde's ass. 

"Fuck, Stevie- _this ass-“_ He groaned. _“C_ an’t tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you- _fuck you-_ “ He breathed against the blonde's mouth. 

Steve had to choke back an embarrassingly loud whimper, " _Bucky_ -if I'd a' known-I'd a' let ya' do whatever you wanted to me, whenever you wanted-" 

Bucky nipped harshly at the blonde's bottom lip as he kicked open his bedroom door. He made it to the bed and laid the blonde out and his legs unwound slightly from Bucky's waist. "You gonna let me fuck you now, Stevie? Cuz _fuck_ -I don’t think I can wait any longer-“ Bucky confessed, starting to tear at Steve's shirt. 

Steve groaned at the admittance and helped Bucky get it off of him before he was reaching for the hem of the brunette's shirt, tugging ineffectually at it. Bucky quickly sat back and ripped it off before he was on the blonde again, nipping, licking and kissing down the man's throat. 

“Yes-yes- _yes-“_ Steve was gasping, trembling as Bucky's mouth lavished him with attention. 

The brunette's hands slipped down the blonde's sides, mindful of is healing bruises before he was gripping him firmly as he pressed himself against the man. They both gasped out when they felt each other's hard lengths pressing back against one another. 

"You're wearing too many clothes-“ Steve gasped, thumbing the button of the brunette’s jeans open easily. 

Within thirty seconds they were out of their jeans; Bucky standing at the edge of the bed with just his boxers on, Steve lying on the bed completely naked. Bucky groaned at the sight of his Stevie stretched out naked and flushed on his sheets. “ _Steve-_ " He breathed, his eyes raking along the blonde’s lithe, gorgeous body.

Steve blushed hotly under the scrutiny and looked over the brunette in front of him. He inclined his head slightly towards him. "You gonna get naked, Buck? I'm feelin' a little lonely over here,” He said, slowly drawing his knee up in what he hoped was a teasing gesture.

Bucky swallowed hard, his gaze flitting over Steve’s gorgeous frame. He nodded and breathed out, "Yeah, sugar." 

Steve smiled nervously and sat up when Bucky didn't make any move to divest himself of his boxers; probably a little too stunned. He reached out to him, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers as he looked up at Bucky nervously and bit his lower lip.

Bucky watched him as he started to pull his boxers down slowly, his breathing hitching as his cock sprang free and bobbed enticingly in front of the blonde's face. Steve's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed even darker as he took in the sight of him. Bucky was built, well muscled- clearly-and he was proportionate… _oh was he ever_. 

He stood rock hard, cock standing proudly erect, flushed a dark red against his abs. Steve swallowed hard. Bucky smirked down at him as the blonde pushed down his boxers even more. They fell to pool around his feet and Bucky stepped out of them easily before he was pushing his friend back against the bed and climbing over him. 

Steve bit his lower lip hard, trembling as Bucky settled between his spread legs. “Buck-" He breathed nervously. 

Bucky growled, licking his lips as he eyed the man beneath him, "Not gettin' shy on me now, are ya' Stevie?" 

Steve narrowed his eyes a little in determination and he swallowed hard. "I'm still mad at you," He muttered. 

Bucky grinned darkly at him, "You're still sore at me? Mmm...probably good, considering I'm still sore at you." 

Steve huffed out a breath, now glaring at the brunette. "You gonna start calling me names in Russian again?" Steve asked and he couldn't help it when his voice came out tinged with a sort of hopefulness. 

Bucky leaned down over him, brushing his lips against his ever so lightly, "You want me to, _kitten_?" He asked, giving him the nickname in Russian. 

Steve trembled a little harder and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. _Yeah_...Bucky calling him pretty well anything in Russian did it for him. "If I'd a' known all if would take to get you into bed with me was to get you all fired up, I woulda' done it ages ago," Bucky breathed, letting his metal hand skate up the blonde's torso to pinch at his nipple sharply. 

Steve stuttered out a shaky breath, his cheeks getting hotter, his blush spreading across his chest. "If I'd a' known me getting all angry at you would get you to notice me, I woulda' done it ages ago," Steve shot back. 

Bucky's gaze softened. “You’re the only one I've ever been payin' any mind to, Stevie. You gotta' know that,” Bucky told him earnestly.

Steve glanced away nervously but Bucky wasn't going to have that. He reached up and turned his chin back to make him face him and leaned down to capture his lips in his own. They kissed deeply, passionately. Bucky’s tongue delving into the blonde’s mouth hungrily as he tasted every inch of his warmth. 

Steve was trembling hard as he reached up, wrapping his arms about Bucky’s neck, holding onto him desperately. Bucky groaned softly into his mouth, his hands stroking down the blonde’s sides in such a gentle caress. 

Steve broke the kiss, gasping out and arching his back off of the bed slightly as Bucky’s fingertips, metal and flesh alike, caressed down the v of his hips, his thumbs coming dangerously close to his achingly hard cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie. I’ve always thought so…always loved lookin’ at you; every glimpse of you back in our Brooklyn flat just gave me more and more of a desire to get my hands on you-my _mouth_ on you-” He murmured, shifting back to press hot, wet kisses along the blonde’s collarbones.

Steve couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped him then and he trembled hard as Bucky’s lips wrapped about his nipple, his tongue flicking out at it teasingly. Bucky couldn’t help smiling at the sound it evoked from the blonde and he did it again and again until he had his Stevie whimpering and moaning, writhing delightfully on the bed.

“ _Bucky-_ ” He mewled softly, his cock jumping against his belly and in turn, smearing pre-come against Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky groaned, loving the way his name sounded falling from the blonde’s lips. He continued pressing hot kisses against the blonde, along his chest, down his stomach. He let out a soft moan when the blonde’s length bobbed against his throat and he flashed a grin up at him. “Can I get my mouth on you, Stevie?” He asked breathily.

“God- _yes_ ,” Steve gasped, his cheeks heating beautifully so.

Bucky groaned and shifted down between the blonde’s legs, wrapping his lips around his straining erection before Steve could even begin to think of attempting to steel himself. He cried out, his hips jerking upwards at the unexpected heat and warmth that surrounded him. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the brunette’s shoulders, only to tangle tightly in his dark locks, tugging hard. 

Bucky grunted around the cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked hard and deep, tasting the blonde on his tongue. He moaned wantonly around him and very slowly, deliberately, pulled back; his wet heat leaving the blonde shiny and wet with his saliva. 

Steve was shaking apart beneath him, whimpering as his grip slowly loosened on the brunette’s hair. Bucky gave the head of the blonde’s cock a tentative kitten lick, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there and Steve moaned loudly. “Baby- _kitten_ ,” He breathed in Russian as he slid his hands up the blonde’s slender thighs.

Steve was trembling hard beneath his hands and Bucky groaned, “So fuckin’ beautiful. You taste better than I could have ever imagined…but there’s still one more bit of you I gotta’ taste.” 

Steve yelped in surprise as Bucky suddenly grasped his side and manhandled him onto his front. Bucky kneaded the tender flesh of his ass in both of his hands and breathed in deeply before he was helping the blonde up onto his knees. 

Steve was breathing hard, blushing furiously as he felt Bucky's warm breath against his lower back and as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees a bit better, Bucky took hold of his ass once again. 

Steve looked back over his shoulder and watched as Bucky spread his cheeks and just- _looked-_ and it was positively the single most erotic and yet, embarrassing thing the blonde had ever endured. 

He blushed right to the tips of his ears as he watched Bucky's eyes darken, lids growing heavy, lips parting as he gazed at the most private part of himself. He squirmed under his intense stare and Bucky glanced up at him, biting his lower lip gently for a moment as he regarded the blonde. 

"You ever let anybody touch you here, Stevie?" He asked lowly.

And _wow_... _when did his voice take on such a dark edge?_ Steve wondered, his eyes widening. Steve swallowed hard and shook his head. "N-no, Buck. No one's ever laid a hand on me before,” He told him in a breathy whisper.

Bucky groaned and his hands tightened on the blonde's ass just so. “Good-you're gorgeous, Stevie. I just- _God-_ I want to _devour_ you-" He growled before he was suddenly leaning in and flattening his tongue, swiping it against the blonde's puckered hole. 

Steve keened, his entire body tensing at the foreign sensation and Bucky moaned delightfully against him before he was licking at him over and over again. Steve was gasping, crying out at each swipe of Bucky's skilled tongue. 

“ _Buck-_ " Steve whimpered, jerking forward, panting harshly into the otherwise quiet bedroom.

Bucky grinned and pulled back a little, only to nip gently at the blonde's ass cheek. “ _Fuck-_ you taste incredible, Stevie. I could die happy if I got to do this to you every day for the rest of my life,” He practically moaned.

Steve trembled even harder and whined in his throat and Bucky grinned, "You like me gettin my mouth on you?" 

Steve nodded, “Y-yeah-I-you feel amazing, Buck."

Bucky smirked and leaned forward again to breathe against his tender hole. “You ever play with yourself, Stevie?” He asked lowly. “Ever slip a couple’a fingers inside your perfect little hole and think of me?” He could resist asking.

Steve whimpered, his legs shaking badly as he continued to try and support himself. “Y-yeah-“

Bucky let out a positively desperate sound in the back of his throat that had Steve’s breath catching. “When was the last time you touched yourself like that, _kitten_?” He asked breathily.

Steve whimpered, his cheeks turning impossibly red as he tried to bury his face in the pillows to avoid the question. Bucky had such a dirty mouth. “C’mon, baby-when’s the last time?” Bucky asked deviously.

Steve took a shaky breath and turned his head to the side, his cheek now pressing against the pillow. “This morning-“ He whispered.

Bucky made another one of those punched out sounds and Steve couldn’t help glancing back to him as his cock twitched heavily between his legs. Bucky was staring at him in open mouthed wonder.

“I had to-when I woke up I started thinkin’ of what it felt like wakin’ up next to you-some mornings you’d be so hard, pressing against my hip and it took all my strength not to grind back onto you-I wanted you, Buck-I want you-“ Steve confessed.

Bucky groaned and couldn’t help kneading the blonde’s ass a little more, his gaze never leaving the gorgeous man as he was spread out for him. “Stevie-you’ve got me-“ He told him earnestly before licking his lips and glancing back down at the lovely pink hole exposed to him.

“I wonder if I can make you come just from my tongue," He breathed and Steve moaned at the thought, his eyes drifting shut.

Bucky grinned, feral-like at him at the sound. "Oh yeah-I'm gonna sure as hell try,” He murmured before he spread open the blonde's cheeks a bit more and leaned in and licked a hot, wet stripe over his entrance. 

Steve keened and jolted forwards, turning his head back into the pillows and burying his face therein. Bucky held his ass, keeping him firmly against him while his tongue laved at his sensitive hole and he moaned loudly against his tender flesh. 

Steve was panting, crying out as Bucky's tongue started to probe a little deeper, but all his cries were being muffled by the pillow and Bucky was not having it. He paused for only a second to yank the pillows out from under him, casting them to the floor. "I wanna' hear you, sugar,” He breathed before he was delving back in for more, spreading his cheeks apart as he started working his tongue inside of him. 

He groaned as the blonde's body gripped his tongue like a vice and he worked it deeper and deeper, absolutely loving the sounds the man was making. His cries and broken whimpers only spurred Bucky on and he let his thumbs dip in to tug at the rim of the blonde's hole. 

Steve whimpered, his hips trying to thrust forwards and Bucky thought he was trying gain some kind of friction. He grinned against him and tugged the blonde's at the rim of his friend’s hole a little more before he slipped the tip of his flesh and blood thumb into his tight, wet heat. 

Steve stuttered out a ragged breath, his whole body spasming as Bucky slipped his tongue in alongside his digit. " _Fuck_ -"Bucky hissed as he pulled back a bit to watch his thumb slip inside the blonde's body just so. 

Steve choked back a whimper, his chest heaving with the force of his ragged breathing and Bucky moaned as he removed his thumb only to slip his tongue inside him as deep as he could get it. 

The blonde gasped out and clutched at the sheets desperately. He spread his legs wider for the brunette and Bucky moaned his appreciation as he started to piston his tongue in and out of the blonde's body. 

"Fuck- _Bucky_ -I-I'm gonna come," Steve gasped, mewling loudly as he pressed his ass back against the brunette, seeking more of that sweet tongue.

Bucky grunted and held him open even more before he was slipping his middle finger inside along with his tongue and crooked it roughly. Steve shouted, his entire body tensing as his orgasm washed over him unexpectedly as Bucky grazed his prostate. 

Bucky moaned hotly against him, still curling his finger inside his body alongside his tongue as he milked him for all he was worth. Steve keened, trembling hard as he thrust his hips forwards, coming untouched for the first time in his life. 

Bucky slowly let up when Steve's moans started to grow desperate and almost pained and he grinned as he pulled his tongue and finger free before he placed a hot wet kiss to the base of the blonde's spine. Steve sagged forward, breathing hard as Bucky caressed down his back and the backs of his thighs soothingly. 

" _Oh baby doll-_ “ He murmured, carefully turning the blonde over onto his back. 

He gazed down at the man he so deeply loved and he looked positively radiant. His skin was flushed and shiny with sweat and Bucky was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Bucky groaned when he realized Steve was still hard, the head of his cock flushed a gorgeous red.

He licked his lips and looked up at the blonde's face to find him staring back at him in what looked like awe. Steve breathed deeply and reached out to the brunette and Bucky leaned down and wrapped him up in his arms, kissing him deeply; both not caring for even a second where his mouth had been just moment before.

Steve exhaled shakily against his lips and Bucky let out a groan when he nipped at his bottom lip teasingly. “ _Buck-“_ Steve breathed, tugging at his bottom lip once more.

Bucky backed off a bit but couldn’t go far with Steve’s hands now tangling themselves up in his long dark hair. “You’re so damn beautiful-“ Bucky muttered, pressing kisses against his lips and then along his jawline. 

Steve was helpless to do anything other than let him continue pressing hot kisses against his skin, trembling as Bucky’s lips trailed down his throat and down his chest. He swallowed hard when Bucky’s flesh and blood hand trailed down his side, his thumb pressing firmly against the v of his hip. 

“I want you-“ Steve breathed, biting down on his lower lip hard. 

Bucky groaned, looking up and catching the blonde’s gaze. His bright blue eyes were blown wide with lust and he swallowed hard. “You want me to fuck you, _kitten_?” He whispered in Russian, licking his lips as he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s navel and let his tongue dart out to lick at some of his release that covered his stomach.

Steve whimpered at the sight and Bucky smiled deviously up at him. “Come on, baby doll. I wanna’ hear you say it,” Bucky whispered, teasingly dragging his tongue against his abs and tasting him; he couldn’t help moaning when he finally got a real taste of the blonde’s come.

Steve bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and tried not to arch beneath him. “Yeah, Buck-I want you to fuck me,” He confessed, shifting his hips a bit.

Bucky groaned hotly, both hands skimming up along him as he mapped out his lithe frame. “Yeah, sugar- _yeah-_ “ Was all Bucky could manage for a moment as he pulled out and reached out with his bionic arm towards the nightstand at his bedside for the bottle of lube he kept there.

Steve watched him with wide eyes and couldn’t help reaching out and caressing the join of his shoulder where metal met flesh. Bucky stilled, his hand finally clasped around the little bottle. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the blonde’s eyes as he drew his hand back slowly, prize in hand.

Steve sensed the shift in him and leaned up to press hot kisses against the brunette’s throat and Bucky closed his eyes against the gentle press of lips against his skin. “Stevie-“ He murmured softly and unable to help himself, he grasped the back of the blonde’s head as they sat up a bit more, running his fingertips through his golden hair.

Steve inhaled deeply as he dragged his tongue along the hollow at the base of his throat and then nipped at the tendon that appeared to be straining beneath the skin. Bucky cursed under his breath and Steve smiled triumphantly against his throat before reaching up and dragging his nails down the brunette’s muscled chest.

Bucky grunted deep in his throat and quickly grasped the blonde by the front of his throat with his flesh and blood hand and pinned him to the bed. Steve’s breath left him in a rush and he looked up at Bucky in clear surprise and awe-his cheeks flushing delightfully, lips parting and eyes wide. 

An almost punched out moan left him and Bucky’s cock twitched heavily between them at the sound. Bucky hadn’t grabbed him hard or even put much pressure on him, but that didn’t mean Steve didn’t feel it. Bucky’s eyes widened a fraction when he met the blonde’s gaze, utterly baffled by the look he saw there.

“Oh God- _Buck-“_ Steve said on an exhale, the brunette’s hand still clamped carefully around his throat.

Bucky’s lips parted in genuine surprise. “Y-you like this?” He asked in a breathy whisper.

Steve trembled, reaching up and caressing the brunette’s wrist, trying to pull his hand against him firmer as he gave him a nod. “ _Christ-_ Stevie-“ Bucky gasped. “B-back in the kitchen-remember the dilemma I said I was havin’? I was thinking about how I wasn’t sure if I wanted to fuck you or _strangle you-_ I really wanna’ fuck you and choke you-the good kinda’ choke-is there such a thing?” Bucky asked quickly, nerves clearly seeping into his tone.

Steve laughed breathlessly beneath him and he drew his lip between his teeth for a moment as he looked up at his friend through lowered lashes. “Sounds like the good kind of choking to me,” He whispered, shifting his hips a bit before he arched delightfully.

Bucky stuttered out a breath as their cocks rubbed together deliciously and he had to swallow down the lump in his throat as he nodded and slowly released the blonde’s throat. Steve let out a very displeased sound and Bucky smiled at him as he uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some onto his flesh and blood fingers.

“Gotta’ get you ready, doll-“ Bucky murmured soothingly, letting his bionic hand caress the blonde’s side gently as he sat back on his heels a bit.

Steve’s cheeks flushed at that and he spread his legs in invitation. “Better get on it then-“ Steve whispered, licking his lips. 

Bucky couldn’t help chuckling darkly at his friend. “Oh I will, sugar,” He murmured.

Steve couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “I ain’t a dame, Buck-stop with the cutesy names-“ He said with an only slightly embarrassed huff.

Bucky grinned and shook his head, slipping his slick fingers down beneath the blonde’s balls. He couldn’t help fondling them gently, however, and Steve trembled in his grasp for a moment before he slipped them a little lower.

“I know you ain’t a dame, Stevie-you’re so much prettier,” Bucky murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the blonde’s chest.

Steve went to snap at him, but found himself moaning out instead as the brunette’s tongue lapped teasingly at his nipple. He stuttered out a shaky breath and arched beneath him as the same time Bucky’s middle finger started to circle against his hole.

He was shaking impossibly hard and Bucky couldn’t help noticing. He drew his mouth away from his nipple and looked up at him, just to make sure he was okay. But Steve was swallowing hard and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. Panic washed over Bucky and he stopped, leaning up to look at his friend. “Hey-Stevie-what’s the matter?” He asked worriedly.

Steve blushed furiously and shook his head. “N-nothing, Buck. I’m good-I swear, just-I’ve never-“ Steve started haltingly.

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he caressed the blonde’s hair back out of his eyes with his bionic hand. “Never what?” Bucky asked gently.

Steve huffed out a breath, turning his head away from Bucky’s stupidly beautiful concerned face. Bucky clucked his tongue, a soft hum escaping him at the blonde’s reaction. “C’mon, Stevie-you can tell me,” He whispered, gently nuzzling at his friend’s neck.

Steve trembled and closed his eyes, licking his lips a little. “I’ve never had sex before-“ He muttered.

Bucky blinked. “Like-with a guy?” Bucky asked gently.

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, but then he was just as quickly shaking his head. Now Bucky was confused. “You know-I’ve never had sex with a guy before either, Stevie-“ Bucky confessed with a little smile against the man’s neck.

Steve swallowed hard. “But you’ve had sex with a woman before-“ Steve whispered. 

Bucky blinked, drawing back in surprise. He looked down at his best friend with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. “You haven’t?” Bucky asked, careful to keep his tone neutral and void of judgement.

Steve slowly dragged his eyes up to meet his and he held his gaze for a moment before shaking his head slowly. Bucky exhaled slowly, having held his breath without realizing it. “You’ve never had sex before-“ Bucky said and it wasn’t a question and now he looked completely awestruck. 

“No, Buck-“ Steve whispered. “Was waiting-“

“For the right partner-“ Bucky finished, unable to break his friend’s gaze.

Steve swallowed hard; he didn’t need to confirm it. Bucky knew the truth. Bucky leaned in a little closer, brushing his lips ever so gently against the blonde’s. “Are you tellin’ me you’ve been waitin’ all this time for me?” Bucky asked; and he sounded so hopeful.

Steve let his eyes close as he let his own lips ghost teasingly against Bucky’s. “It’s always been you, Buck-“ Steve confessed before stealing his lips in a deep kiss. 

Bucky kissed him back feverishly, bracing his metal hand against the bed as he let his still slick flesh and blood hand trail down Steve’s side before giving the blonde’s cock a slow stroke. Steve stuttered out a breath against his lips and Bucky couldn’t help smiling against him. 

“I promise I’m gonna’ make you feel good, sugar-“ Bucky murmured, gently nipping at his bottom lip as the tips of his fingers ghosted down between his legs once again.

This time, when his fingertip circled the blonde’s hole, Steve let out a little needy sound and Bucky soothed him by laying hot kisses against his jaw and down his neck. Once he was sure Steve had started to relax a little, he slowly pressed his middle finger against that tight ring of muscle. 

Steve’s breathing hitched ever so slightly at the first press and he let out a shaky breath as Bucky’s fingertip slid in a little farther. He was careful, slowly pressing his fingertip in a little, then drawing it back in such a teasing slide. Steve was trembling in his grasp once again and now he had his hands tangled up in Bucky’s mussed up hair, just holding him in place against his neck.

Bucky was breathing evenly against his throat as he started to nip and lick at the tender flesh. “You’re so tight, baby-“ Bucky murmured, nipping at the blonde’s pulse point firmly.

Steve whimpered, his back arching slightly as he was bitten and he shifted his hips back against Bucky’s hand. Bucky laved at the hurt spot and slowly slipped his finger in a bit more, right to the hilt. Steve was trembling against him and Bucky was helplessly lost in the sensation of his body clutching at his digit. He swallowed hard before he let his finger explore a bit, just slowly thrusting in and out of him, teasing him. 

“ _Buck-_ “ Steve gasped. “ _Please-_ I can take more-“ He nearly whimpered and Bucky nodded, slowly drawing back a bit to get a look at the blonde’s beautiful face.

“I got you, Stevie- _baby doll_ -I got you-“ He told him, kissing him so tenderly as he withdrew his finger, only to slip two back inside.

Steve arched beneath him, whimpering loudly as Bucky slipped two fingers deep inside of him teasingly slow. It didn’t take long for Bucky to work up a slow but steady rhythm of fucking him with his fingers. He never wanted this to end-seeing Steve spread out and moaning and whimpering his name so desperately-it was just so beautiful.

“Think you can take more?” Bucky asked teasingly.

Steve trembled harder and nodded, biting his lower lip firmly between his teeth. “ _Yeah-_ “ Was all he managed before Bucky was withdrawing both of his fingers, only to press three into him this time.

Steve keened loudly, his back arching up off the bed as Bucky’s fingertips dragged delightfully against his prostate. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, baby-“ Bucky murmured, pressing warm, gentle kisses to his lover’s bared throat.

Steve’s hands left his hair and he raked his nails against Bucky’s chest. “C’mon- _c’mon-_ I’m ready, Buck-“ Steve gasped.

Bucky chuckled darkly and licked his lips as he let the blonde push him back only a little. “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky told him gently.

Steve opened his mouth to sass him-Bucky was sure-but instead whined low in the back of his throat as Bucky teased at his prostate deliberately. “ _Fuck-_ “ Steve breathed, squirming beneath him just so.

Bucky couldn’t help grinning at him. “Mmm, I think you’re maybe still too tight-“ Bucky tried to tease.

Steve growled at him and shook his head. “ _Please,_ Buck-“ Steve begged and Bucky groaned, loving it.

“Okay, baby-okay,” He conceded. “But I really don’t want to hurt you and I’m afraid if we do it this way-I’m gonna’ feel like I’m crushing you-“ Bucky confessed.

Steve shook his head. “You won’t-I’ll be fine-“ He tried.

Bucky sighed and kissed him softly. “I want to see your pretty face, Stevie-w-would you-“ He started, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden.

Steve blinked, trying to think clearly and escape the fog of arousal. “Would I what?” He asked gently, his lips pressing soft wet kisses against the brunette’s jaw.

Bucky groaned softly, shutting his eyes. He huffed out a breath after a moment and Steve smiled against him. “C’mon, Buck-tell me what you want-“ Steve murmured hotly as his lips found the brunette’s ear.

Bucky inhaled sharply as Steve nipped at his ear lobe teasingly. “Would you want to ride me?” He asked gently.

Steve whimpered at the question and he grabbed the back of the brunette’s neck as he tried to sit up. Bucky let him, his fingers slowly slipping out of him. The sound that left Steve’s lips as Bucky’s fingers slipped free was heartbreaking and Bucky quickly tried to soothe him by kissing him.

Steve gave himself over to him, kissing him back deeply as Bucky allowed himself to be moved and laid down. Steve straddled his hips, all 90lbs of him resting atop Bucky. The blonde’s hands were winding tightly in the brunette’s hair once again and he couldn’t help rocking his hips against Bucky’s hard length.

“Yes I want to ride you-“ Steve gasped between kisses as he reached out blindly to look for the lube Bucky had abandoned. 

Bucky groaned softly at the admission and watched as Steve sat back, breaking the kiss once he found the bottle of lube. He watched beneath heavy lidded eyes as his lover opened the bottle and poured some onto his palm before gripping his cock firmly and stroking him. Bucky grunted in surprise at finally having the blonde touch him like this and Steve smiled deviously down at him.

“You’re going to let me get my mouth on you later,” Steve whispered.

Bucky stuttered out a breath as he nodded. “You’re a bit bossy for a bottom-don’t you think?” Bucky tried to tease, but he was secretly all over that.

Steve grinned down at him, lifting his hips a little as he nodded. “That gonna’ be a problem for ya’, Buck?” He asked as he bit down on his lower lip firmly.

Bucky shook his head, probably a little too quickly if Steve’s pleased smile was anything to go by. Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve just chuckled softly. “Nah’-you like it, don’t ya’?” Steve asked lightly.

Bucky swallowed hard, watching as Steve’s slicked up hand settled at the base of his cock and guided him towards his hole. “You being a bossy little shit in bed-not all that surprising-gotta’ say-“ Bucky teased, but his voice grew strained as Steve lifted his hips a little more and the tip of his cock brushed against his opening.

Steve’s breathing had sped up a bit at the first brush against him and he swallowed hard as he looked down at Bucky a bit of nervousness creeping back into his features. Bucky’s gaze softened and he reached up to caress his lover’s cheek and down the side of his neck. “Go slow-“ Bucky murmured. “Take your time-“ He continued.

Steve barely managed a nod before he slowly started pressing back against Bucky’s cock. He tried to relax, to keep his breathing even at the first push-but he wasn’t prepared for the stretch. He choked on a breath as the head of Bucky’s cock pressed against his stubborn rim for a half a second before he was slipping past the tight ring of muscle and sinking slowly into his tight heat. 

Bucky’s hands immediately flew to the blonde’s sides as he stuttered out a ragged breath. His brows pinched up and he started breathing harshly into the otherwise quiet of the bedroom. Steve mewled desperately, the stretch bordering on too much-painful even-but he wasn’t about to stop.

Steve slowly released the brunette’s cock as he took a little more of him inside and now his hands were bracing themselves against Bucky’s chest, his nails digging into his pecs. Bucky tried to even out his breathing as he watched his lover slowly start sinking down onto him a little more.

“ _E-easy-_ “ Bucky whispered, clearly strained.

Steve whimpered and met his gaze, his eyelids heavy and these beautiful punched out sounds escaping him every few seconds. Bucky tried to soothe him with gentle words as his hands started caressing the blonde’s sides and down his thighs. He was shaking above him and Bucky was sure he’d never seen a more beautiful thing in his life.

“Y-you’re-“ Steve started, but instead let out a low moan as he shifted his hips just a bit more to take more of his cock inside. 

Bucky grunted, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep himself from fucking up into that deliciously tight heat. “You’re so fuckin’ tight-“ Bucky breathed through clenched teeth, his brows knit tightly together as he regarded the blonde.

Steve huffed out a breath, his nails leaving half-moon shapes in the brunette’s skin. “And you’re so fuckin’ big-“ Steve breathed.

Bucky groaned and couldn’t help looking down at where their bodies were joined. Unfortunately in doing so, watching the blonde’s body take more of him in proved to be an incredible turn on and his dick twitched heavily at the image.

“ _Fuck-“_ Steve whimpered and unable to help himself-he pressed down firmer, taking the brunette in the rest of the way.

Bucky swore under his breath, his gaze snapping back up to the blonde’s face which was contorted in a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and a bit of discomfort. “Y-you okay?” Bucky gasped.

Steve nodded, his eyes drifting shut as he tried to relax and focus on his breathing. “Y-yeah-just a sec-“ He breathed.

Bucky nodded quickly, biting his lower lip hard for a moment. “Take as long as you need, baby-if you start movin’ right now-I’m gonna go off-so just- _yeah_ -take your time-“ Bucky said with a huff of a laugh.

Steve couldn’t help chuckling softly and he slowly opened his eyes and released his grip on the brunette’s pecs. “Does it hurt?” Bucky asked nervously when he got a look at his lover’s face; his gorgeously blue eyes looked like they were brimming with tears.

Steve shook his head. “Not really-no-I just-“ He huffed a little, leaning down a bit to kiss Bucky’s gorgeously red lips. 

Bucky kissed him back tenderly and tried to keep his hips still as Steve bent over him, practically draping himself over him. “Just what?” Bucky asked when Steve pulled back a bit.

“You feel perfect, Buck- _so perfect_ -“ Steve murmured, sitting back up fully and bracing his palms flat against Bucky’s abs as he rolled his hips.

Bucky choked back a desperate little sound at the first rock of his hips and his hands gripped Steve’s sides probably a little harder than he’d meant to. Steve didn’t care. Not with the fireworks shooting off in every nerve ending of his entire being at finally having this incredible man inside of him in the most intimate way possible.

Bucky stuttered out a few ragged breaths as he tried to get a handle on things and reign himself in. Steve’s body just felt way too incredible wrapped tight around him like this. “You’re perfect, Stevie- _kitten-_ you’re so goddamn _perfect_ -“ Bucky breathed as he watched the blonde start moving his hips in a slow teasing rhythm

They were panting harshly into the quiet bedroom and Bucky felt so utterly helpless like this. Steve was raising and lowering his hips now, taking him in deep one moment and then raising nearly completely off of him the next. He fucked himself on Bucky’s cock for ages like that. It could have been only a few minutes or it could have been hours; they didn’t know, nor did they care.

Their bodies were drenched in sweat, hair matted and palms sweaty as they gripped at one another desperately. Steve draped himself over his lover, seeking out his lips in a positively filthy kiss which Bucky returned with enthusiasm. The brunette’s hands skated up over the blonde’s slender back, feeling the ridges of his spine beneath his fingertips.

“You’re so beautiful-so perfect-so incredible-“ Bucky was murmuring against his lips as he nipped and sucked at Steve’s bottom lip.

Steve whimpered, a tear escaping him as he ground his hips back against Bucky, his prostate being stimulated with each movement. “You still gonna’ think so when I’m all big again?” Steve asked timidly.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open, his breath catching as he met Steve’s beautiful blue eyes. He watched as a tear escaped him, slipping down his cheek and Bucky cursed under his breath. “ _Stevie-_ “ He started nervously. “Of course I’m still gonna’ think so-you’re beautiful, Stevie-big or small-I’ll still fuckin’ love you-ya’ punk-“ Bucky told him fondly.

Steve blinked, his lips parting in surprise. “Y-you love me?” Steve whispered, his hips stilling against the brunette.

Bucky huffed out a breath as he reached up with his flesh and blood hand to cup the blonde’s cheek. “Of course I do, Stevie-I’ve always loved you,” He confessed, his gaze softening as he regarded his lover.

A slow smile spread across Steve’s lips, his cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink, different than the full body flush he’d had going for the last however long they’d been at this. “I love you too-“ Steve murmured and Bucky smiled at him, slow and sweet like sugar.

“We’re such idiots-“ Bucky chuckled before surging up, effectively trapping Steve as he wrapped his bionic arm around his shoulders and thrust up into him shallowly.

Steve cried out in surprise, the angle nothing short of perfectly aimed against his prostate. Bucky groaned at the sound and the way the blonde’s body clutched at him so tightly. Steve's hands were wound up in his hair again, tugging him lightly against him, desperate for a kiss.

Bucky didn’t make him wait for it. “Oh God- _Buck-_ harder- _please-“_ Steve whimpered against his lips as he kissed him back deeply.

Bucky grunted and unable to help himself, thrust up into his lover at the same time he forced the blonde down onto his cock. Steve shouted-a string of curses, praise and demands falling from his lips-to which Bucky was powerless to fight.

He’d give Steve everything. 

Bucky held him firmly in place as he started fucking up into him roughly, still holding back just enough so as not to hurt him. There would be time to test limits later-right now-he just wanted to feel.

Steve keened loudly, his head tipping back as he pushed out this wonderful almost hurt little sound over and over again. His cock was lying heavy and flushed a deep red against his stomach and Bucky reached between them with his flesh and blood hand to start stroking him, but Steve whimpered and shook his head.

“I-I can come like this-just on your cock-“ Steve breathed, stilling Bucky’s hand.

Bucky groaned at the admission and nodded, releasing the blonde’s cock, only to have Steve grasp his wrist and drag his hand up to his neck. At first, Bucky just cupped the side of his neck lovingly, but then Steve was biting down on his plush lower lip and eyeing him with nothing short of the most lascivious smirk he’d ever been on the receiving end of.

“ _Choke me_ -“ Steve breathed, his gaze never wavering from Bucky’s wide grey-blue depths.

Bucky inhaled sharply and thrust up into the blonde’s body harder than he’d meant to. Steve mewled pitifully as he threw his head back, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. “ _Fuck_ -are you serious?” Bucky asked quickly.

Steve whimpered and nodded, trying to bring his focus back to the brunette, but Bucky’s thrusts had sped up considerably and he was striking against the blonde’s prostate on nearly every thrust now. “Y-yes- _please_ -“ Steve managed to whimper between hitching moans.

Bucky swallowed hard, his hand still clasping the side of the blonde’s neck, his thumb now stroking deliberately over his pulse point. Steve arched his neck, showing off the long graceful slope of it as he tipped his head back and Bucky groaned, his hand moving to settle properly against his throat now; his thumb pressing against the carotid artery in the blonde’s neck.

He knew he’d never intentionally hurt him-never let himself even consider it-not after everything that had happened. Not after everything they’d been through. But the fact that Steve trusted him enough with this-it was a big deal to Bucky. 

He swallowed hard as he tightened his grasp just a touch and Steve’s entire body jerked against him as he let out a desperately relieved and yet needy whine in the back of his throat. Bucky grunted in surprise, the sound going straight to his dick.

He swallowed hard and continued to thrust up into his lover a little harsher than before, nailing his prostate on just about every thrust. Steve was keening, mewling and whimpering loudly in his arms and Bucky _wanted_ -he just wanted this _so damn much_. 

“Come for me, baby-come for me, sugar-“ He demanded breathlessly as he watched the blonde’s gorgeous face as he tried to focus on him.

Steve was lost-helplessly at the mercy of the man he’d loved since he was fifteen; maybe even since he’d met him. He tried to fight the urge to close his eyes as his orgasm built up and up and up-but it was a fight he wasn’t going to win.

He cried out as Bucky shifted his hips and fucked up into him pointedly, hand clasped against his throat in a controlling display of restraint and strength and Steve was lost to it. He came-blindingly hard and fast-and let out this brokenly desperate sob as his cock twitched heavily as it remained pressed between them; his come smattering Bucky’s abs and his own stomach.

Bucky grunted, deep in his throat as Steve’s body clutched at him. His tight channel fluttering around his cock as he thrust up into him only a couple more times before he was coming too. 

He released the blonde’s throat and the glorious sound of Steve’s desperate ragged breath filling the space between them was like music to his ears. Bucky didn’t realize it at first, but he was whispering, murmuring soft praise and endearments and declarations of love in a mixture of both English and Russian as they came down from their orgasms.

They were both trembling, slick with sweat and covered in Steve’s come as it practically stuck them together. Bucky held the blonde, carefully cradling him in his strong arms as they shared kiss after kiss. Steve was whimpering softly as Bucky stole his lips time and time again in desperate kisses and it wasn’t until Steve refocused enough, that he realized what Bucky was saying to him.

He reached up and clutched at Bucky’s face, forcing the brunette to stop his frantic kissing and muttering so that he could look into his stormy blue depths. “ _Bucky_ -hey-“ Steve tried, kissing the brunette’s lips chastely.

Bucky whimpered brokenly and Steve shushed him with a firm press of his lips as he caressed his cheeks. “I got you, Bucky-it’s okay-you’re okay-I’m not going anywhere-I promise, Buck-I promise-“ Steve told him earnestly, holding his face carefully in his hands.

“I love you, Stevie- _please_ -don’t ever leave me again-“ Bucky whimpered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the blonde’s.

Steve’s breath left him and he shook his head, unable to swallow past the awful lump that had lodged itself in his throat. He swallowed a couple of times before he managed to find his voice. “I won’t ever leave you, Buck-I swear to you-I’ve got you, love-I’ve got you-“ Steve told him, whispering against his lips soothingly as he caressed his cheeks.

Bucky nodded, tears having gathered and escaped him as they clutched at each other as if their lives depended on it. They stayed like that for a while, just holding one another and murmuring in hushed tones of their love for each other. It wasn’t until late in the evening that they finally managed to pry themselves from their bed to take a showering get something to eat and what do you know? Find themselves back in bed together soon after.

 

A little over ten days later, Steve was waiting up for Bucky to get back from his latest recon mission with Natasha and Clint. He was sitting up in their bed just reading a book when he got an idea. He bit his lower lip gently as he glanced towards their bedside table. He was sitting in Bucky’s bed, had been sleeping in Bucky’s bed for the last two days since the brunette had been gone.

He liked the smell of Bucky’s sheets, the way he could still smell his lover on them, so he’d taken to spending the evenings in his bed. Bucky had hinted during one particularly steamy that he’d fooled around with a few toys before and when he’d said that, the brunette had cast a quick glance in the direction if his bedside table.

Why Steve had suddenly just remembered this, he had no clue-but he was sure as hell thankful. He tossed his book to the side carelessly, not even bothering to mark his place before he was crawling over to the edge of the bed and opening the top drawer.

He bit his lower lip hard and pulled open the drawer a little wider. His cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of red when he got a good look at its contents and he let out a breathy little sound. He pulled out the small bottle of lube they kept there and then hesitated to withdraw anything else. He could see a couple of toys and he finally settled on pulling out the smaller of the two-a slim black anal plug.

He trembled as he looked at it, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he worried it. He knew Bucky wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours and he thought he might be able to have a little fun and surprise him. 

Bucky had been texting him almost constantly since he’d left and every other message had something to do with what he wanted to do to Steve the moment he got in the door. Steve had grinned stupidly at every message and readily agreed to let Bucky do whatever he wanted to him. 

To be perfectly honest-they’d barely left the safety of their apartment since they’d finally stopped being idiots and admitted their feelings to one another. Steve was still stuck in his smaller body for the time being, but Bruce and Tony had assured him that it would fix itself soon enough. Whatever that meant.

So-Steve being Steve-decided to make the most of it and let Bucky have him in any which way he wanted. Not that it was exactly a chore or anything. But now the thought of being ready-being _prepared_ -for Bucky to walk through that door and just _take him_ -well…it was a lovely thought.

So Steve ripped off his shirt and cast it hastily aside before he was stripping out of his sweatpants and briefs. He couldn’t help feeling giddy with excitement as he laid back against the bed and slicked up his fingers. 

It didn’t take long before he was whimpering softly as he worked himself open enough to take the plug. He made sure to coat it liberally before he spread his legs a bit more and slowly slipped it inside. He trembled and closed his eyes, just gently pushing it in and _oh_ -it brushed up against his prostate so snugly once it was pressed in fully.

He bit his lower lip hard and couldn’t help nudging it gently as he got used to the feeling of having the toy inside him. But just as it grazed his prostate a second time, Steve suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and he let out a breathy moan as he passed out unexpectedly.

 

Not more than an hour and a half later, Steve awoke to Jarvis’ voice notifying him of Bucky’s arrival. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes, feeling rather confused as he went to sit up. He gasped out when the plug he’d been fooling around with earlier, shifted inside of him and he glanced down at himself. 

“ _Oh-_ “ Steve murmured, his eyes widening in surprise; not at the fact the plug was still in him- _oh no_.

But the fact that he was no longer 90lbs. He had his Captain’s body back. He smiled in happy surprise and glanced around the room for his pants. _This is going to be fun._ He thought as he pulled himself out of bed, mindful of the plug still nestled in his ass.

He chewed his bottom lip hard as he dug around in Bucky’s drawers for a air of sweatpants. He settled on a pair of navy blue ones and pulled them on, foregoing the briefs for the time being in favour of meeting up with Bucky as fast as possible.

“Where is he, Jarvis?” Steve asked curiously as he started off towards the elevators.

“In the communal kitchen, Sir,” Jarvis told him.

Steve chuckled softly, completely forgetting to put on a shirt as he slipped into the elevator. “Food before sex? I’m surprised-“ Steve confessed.

Jarvis didn’t comment and Steve just rolled his eyes before he was stepping off the elevator and heading towards the kitchen on the communal floor. Steve poked his head in, smiling fondly when he caught sight of the brunette busy at the coffee maker pouring himself a cup. Steve noticed that he had two mugs in front of him, however, and he couldn’t help chuckling softly under his breath.

Bucky whirled around, coffee completely forgotten as he took in the sight of his lover stepping into the kitchen-shirtless and no longer 90lbs soaking wet. He couldn’t help the loving smile that washed over him then as he took a few steps towards the blonde. “Stevie-“ He murmured.

Steve just smiled at him and stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. “You’re all big again-“ Bucky said with a chuckle. “You didn’t tell me-“

Steve huffed out a breath. “It actually just happened-I think I passed out and woke up like this,” He told him with a little sigh.

Bucky let out a little noise and Steve smiled at him. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” Steve told him gently.

Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, tugging him in closer as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Steve’s eyes drifted shut as he kissed him back slowly and soon the blonde was being pushed backwards. He went willingly as Bucky’s hands moved to grasp his sides and soon he was being pressed up against a wall.

Steve’s breath left him in a rush as he was suddenly hauled up by the backs of his thighs and shoved hard against the wall. He had no other choice but to wrap his legs around the brunette’s waist and arms around his neck to steady himself. Bucky groaned softly. “So fuckin’ glad I can still manhandle you, baby-“ Bucky confessed.

Steve laughed but then Bucky was readjusting his grip on him, supporting him with just his metal arm as he reached between them to palm at the front of Steve’s sweatpants. The noise that left Steve then was ungodly and Bucky swore under his breath when he felt how hard he was already.

“ _Shit_ -you’re bigger here too-aren’t you?” Bucky asked incredulously as he hauled the blonde away from the wall to carry him towards the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Steve laughed breathlessly and choked back an uncomfortable sound as the plug was jostled inside of him. Bucky wasn’t sure what prompted that little sound and he quickly sat him down at the edge of the counter.

Now Steve nearly keened and he bit his lower lip hard as he tried to stifle the sound. Bucky’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he observed his lover. “Are you okay?” He asked curiously and watched as Steve nodded frantically and leaned back against the cool marble countertop.

Now that he was looking, Steve looked a bit more flushed than their current level of activity warranted and his breathing was a little quicker than it should be. “What’s the matter?” Bucky asked nervously.

Steve laughed, glancing up at his lover through heavy lidded eyes. “You should unwrap me,” He whispered, biting his lower lip teasingly as he arched his back a little and let his legs spread a little more on either side of the brunette.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed curiously as he watched his lover, feeling the blonde’s heels slowly drag up and then back down against his ass. “Are you supposed to be a present?” Bucky asked, but then was just as quickly answering his own question. “I’ll be honest-best goddamn present I’ve ever gotten-“ He confessed with a grin.

Steve’s cheeks heated and he rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork-“ Steve said fondly and Bucky chuckled softly as he reached for the waistband of the blonde’s sweatpants-his, he realized-upon closer inspection.

Steve was positively beside himself with the knowledge that he knew something Bucky didn’t. He was so excited to see the look on Bucky’s face when he found out that he could focus on nothing other than the brunette’s beautiful face.

Bucky slowly dragged the sweatpants down and off, tossing them carelessly to the floor as he stepped back into the blonde’s space. Steve let out a breathy moan as Bucky’s hands skittered across his flushed alabaster skin, his flesh and blood hand slowly caressing the blonde’s impressively large erect cock.

“Fuck- _Stevie_ -you’re huge-“ Bucky said in awe and Steve laughed, his nose scrunching up adorably as he blushed right to the tips of his ears.

And just as Bucky started to lean forward to try and kiss him, Steve untangled one of his legs from behind Bucky’s back and planted his foot firmly against the brunette’s chest. Bucky stilled, looking to him in confusion, when the blonde’s eyes glanced down between them.

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he let himself look down to where Steve’s gaze had fallen, wondering what had drawn it. Steve watched him attentively as he very slowly tipped open his legs a little wider so that he knew Bucky’s eyes would be drawn to the starkness of the black anal plug’s end could be seen against his pale skin.

Bucky’s brows furrowed deeper when he first saw it, confusion for all of a second before his features shifted from one emotion to the next. He was naked and bared to Steve in that moment and the sound that left the brunette’s lips was like he’d been pinched in the gut.

Steve smiled delightedly as he watched realization settle across Bucky’s features and then pure want and _oh-desperation_. “Y-you-“ Bucky started haltingly, swallowing hard as his hands moved to shove Steve across the countertop a little further.

Steve gasped in surprise and watched as Bucky pulled away from him only a bit, his hands moving to spread his cheeks obscenely wide so that he could see better. “ _Bucky-“_ Steve chuckled, blushing furiously.

Bucky let out a positively animalistic growl and Steve whimpered as the sound went straight to his dick. “You _prepped_ yourself for me, baby?” Bucky asked in awe, his gaze flicking up to meet the blonde’s gaze.

Steve bit his lower lip and nodded. “Wanted to get you in me as soon as you walked in the door-“ Steve confessed.

Bucky groaned and started hastily undoing the thousands of straps and buckles on his stupid combat pants. “ _Christ,_ Stevie-“ Bucky breathed and Steve could do nothing but grin at him stupidly as he watched his lover struggle with his uniform.

Steve quickly sat up to help and they laughed together as they finally managed to get his pants open and shoved down far enough to get his cock out, already hard and more than a bit of an angry shade of red.

Bucky reached between them to grasp the edge of the plug and Steve gasped out, laying back against the cool counter top. He bit his lower lip hard and watched as Bucky’s gaze shifted to watch as he slowly twisted and pulled the plug out deliberately slow. 

Steve let out a little whimper as he watched Bucky toss it aside and then just as quickly, he was filling up that horribly empty space inside of him. Bucky’s cock slid into him slow and steady; the brunette’s cock feeling _so_ much better than a piece of plastic could ever feel, he was certain.

When he finally bottomed out and they were panting harshly into the kitchen, Bucky swore under his breath and have a sharp thrust. Steve cried out a little and whimpered delightedly. “Jesus Christ- _Steve-_ “ Bucky gasped. “You’re so hot-so fuckin’ tight wrapped around me- _God-_ I love you,” Bucky moaned, starting up a quick and brutal pace.

Steve mewled, broken little sounds escaping him at each of his lover’s sure thrusts. This continued for a few minutes until they were both startled out of their private bubble by a very surprised cry from the doorway of the kitchen. 

“ _Jesus Christ on a cracker!_ ” Tony shouted in surprise, hands quickly flying up to cover his eyes as he tried to back out of the kitchen.

Bucky laughed breathlessly as he glanced in the genius’ direction and Steve- _poor Steve-_ looked positively mortified by having been caught in the act in the middle of the goddamn _kitchen_. 

“Congrats on getting your body back and all, Cap!” Tony laughed from the safety of the living room.

Bucky grinned, turning his attention back to his lover who was redder than he was sure he’d ever seen him before. “Aw, c’mon, baby-“ Bucky teased. “It’s just, Stark-you know he’s happy for us,” Bucky told him with a chuckle.

Steve huffed out a breath, moaning loudly as Bucky hit his prostate dead on, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as his back bowed up off the counter. Bucky swore, grunting harshly as he fucked into him harder than before.

Bucky slowly dragged his metal hand from its resting place against Steve’s side to settle against the blonde’s throat and his eyes widened, his body jerking in surprise. Bucky grinned, feral-like at him as he applied just a little bit of pressure and the blonde’s eyes drifted shut as he took in a deep shuddery breath.

While the blonde was thoroughly distracted, Bucky glanced across the kitchen where Tony had slipped back in, unbeknownst to Steve. The genius stood there, cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink as he helped himself to a cup of coffee; wearing one of the biggest shit eating grins Bucky had ever seen on the guy. 

He winked at him and Tony’s cheeks heated even more so as he gave them an appraising once over and slipped out of the kitchen; lower lip caught firmly between his teeth. Clearly he’d enjoyed what he’d seen.

Bucky groaned when Steve’s tight channel started fluttering around him and he knew the blonde was about to come. He sped up his thrusts, making them far more pointed and Steve’s breathing stuttered. Bucky licked his lips before draping himself over his lover and nipping at his bottom lip, his hand still wrapped just shy of too tight around his throat.

“C’mon, baby. I want to see your pretty face when you come-“ Bucky told him lowly, his voice like gravel.

Steve’s eyes flew open and Bucky tightened his grasp just a touch and Steve was gone. His body jerked, a punched out sound escaping him as his hands reached above his head to steady himself against the counter as he came hard.

Bucky groaned at the gorgeous sight this man-the love of his life-presented in that moment. Sweaty, flushed, so utterly gorgeous and covered in his own come. Bucky swore, withdrawing from his lover quickly as he stroked himself hard and fast. Within seconds he was coming, painting his lover’s stomach with white hot stripes of his release.

Steve whimpered, licking his lips as he slowly started to come down from his own orgasm. Bucky was breathing harshly into the quiet of the kitchen as he too came down and slowly released his hold on the brunette’s hip with his flesh and blood hand and leaned over him to kiss him soothingly.

Steve was trembling a little, a sated smile gracing his lips, features and body gone completely lax. “ _So good_ , Buck-“ Steve murmured, kissing him back softly.

Bucky just smiled, caressing along his sides soothingly. “Yeah, baby. You’re so good, so good for me-“ He murmured.

Steve smiled fondly at his lover before wrapping his arms around his neck. He buried his face against Bucky’s shoulder and after a couple of moments of just breathing, Steve murmured against him. 

Bucky didn’t quite hear him, so he shifted back a bit. “What was that, baby?” Bucky asked gently.

Steve smirked up at him before nipping at his bottom lip teasingly, “Any coffee left? or did Tony take it all?”

Bucky’s breath caught, not having been aware that Steve knew Tony had come back into the kitchen. “Uh-“ He said eloquently and Steve’s grin widened.

“You’re lucky I was too goddamn close to care he was watching-you little shit-“ Steve muttered cheekily, shoving at his chest playfully.

Bucky barked out a laugh and let himself be pushed. “Yeah-yeah-“ Bucky started, grinning stupidly.

Steve just rolled his eyes. “C’mon-I want a round two in a bed this time-preferably,” Steve teased as he slipped off the counter.

Bucky grinned at him. “You’ll get your round two-and three and-“ He continued, only to be cut off by Steve kissing him.

“Will I also get a chance to see your pretty face as I get you on your back and fuck you stupid?” Steve asked hopefully.

Bucky’s breath left him in a rush as he nodded, pointing down between them at Steve’s still fully erect and flushed cock. “Uh-yes, please-“ Bucky breathed and Steve couldn’t help cackling before he was dragging the brunette off towards the elevators.


End file.
